Collections
by DEAFHPN
Summary: Some stories that didn't quite make it mainly about Edward X Envy, but thought were good enough to upload, probably have chapters from one to three, these are discontinued but if I get enough interest I may consider continuing some of them. Envy is female in my Fanfiction, as you can tell Edvy is my fave pairing. (mature themes, some sexual content in some chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_If Looks Could Kill _

"So your the full Metal Alchemist," Edward swung his hands slamming them together the ground shook underneath him. The Bastard would pay for all the horrible thing he's done, theirs no way he's going to let him escape.

He can hear the sound of drinks, and music playing, the stakes have just gotten higher. This man would not be getting away, not this time. It had taken them months to track down the Fucking Bastard they also had the suspicion he had been the one who had tried to murder Wrath Bradley the year before.

"So it is true what they say, no transmutation circle." The mans face is turned twisted into a look of simple amusement. A giant hand leaped out of the ground, trying to engulf Hakuro, his cold dark blue eyes scanned him. He made no move to even blink, a chuckle escaped his lips. "Do you think you can defeat me here? Wouldn't want any of the civilians to get hurt."

The hand would have trapped Hakuro if he hadn't jumped out of the way, he's more limber then Edward had originally thought. "Of course otherwise I wouldn't try," Edward recanted his teeth gritting, this man deserved what he'd get.

But so far he hadn't seen any other Military men, or woman come to his aid. All the same Hakuro had friends in high places. Still the major is cornered, theirs no way to go but down, or passed him, not that he'll be able to. One of the maids, a sobbing Ishvalan is on her hands and knees, trembling on the ground in a panic.

"Sir I didn't tell them anything," She whispered her voice shaking and panic. No she hadn't, Edward had been trying to get her to spill the beans. But he might as well have been talking to a wall, that and she had been absolutely terrified of him.

"Shut up Rose," Scolded Hakuro, he gave her a hard kick, and she let out a cry of pain, "If you had you'd be dead." he snarled at her, "Just Shut up and lay there," The way he spoke, as if he was a master. And she is the slave.

The woman appeared in her late teens at the youngest, and at the oldest in her early twenties. She had dark tanned skin, pink and brown hair,she hid her face with her hands. Rose had a soft, nice, smooth face, to say the least she is pretty. But, he wished she had corporate just a little bit more.

Edward had cornered the Major above on the Balcony, "Good work Edward," That's Mustang he has his left had in front of him. Wearing the trade mark blue jacket of the military, he looks proud and in control. A smug grin on Mustang face, as usual he'd take all the credit for his work, but still Hakuro isn't exactly out for the count.

"Release the girl from your custody," Mustang snarled, "Your a coward." he scowled giving him a hard stare.

"Really? Your the one whose brought you dogs along with you," Scolded Hakuro, "If you wanted to fight me one on one, that would be a different matter." he grinned, lifting his sword up he grabbed a hold of her hair yanking her to her feet.

She screamed in pain, he brought his sword to her throat. Edward is posed, waiting for an attack, glancing over his shoulder. "Do something," he growled trying to resist the urge to break rank. Still Mustang hasn't given the signal yet.

Being the unit commander, he resists the urge to roll his eyes, he'd let him take the lead for now. Instead his eyes glance to the stairs, someones coming. And people have started to notice, their are several important VIP at tonight Memorial Ball. The Bradley family being one of them, last year their had been an attempt on the young Homunculus life.

"Sir something happening down at the party," That Lieutenant Hawk Eye talking, in a very serious voice. That isn't good, after what happened the year before, they had been considering cancelling it all together.

"Noted," That's Mustang, thought he gazes over his shoulder, "What are you after Hakuro?" Demanded Mustang, his eyes narrowed with anger. He looked as if he wanted nothing more then to ignite him on fire, however Hakuro appeared to just be standing smugly. "Do you think that we'd let you get away with it?"

"Shouldn't you have been more concerned with your charges?" Hakuro spoke in an off laddish tone, "You shouldn't be so worried about what I'm doing." A look of furry appeared on Mustang face, but Hakuro lifted Rose by her hair, she's trying to fight him off with her hands.

"No, no their is no need for such a thing," To his surprise a woman walks up the stairs, shes giving them a rather sly smile. No, its Dante she had light curly brown hair, she's wearing a pink and purple dress, her eyes are dark, like the night sky. But they have no light in them, her skin is lightly pale.

"Good work Hakuro, it's so nice to see you again Edward," Edward narrowed his eyes, glancing at Mustang. She's flanked by Gardner, he had always had his suspicions about him, at his feet is a small pale child, his hands are locked in cuffs. They are not alone, several cold looking Amestris traitors are standing shoulder to shoulder with them.

"Let me go!" yelled the boy, stomping on Gardner foot. The sound of a bone breaking, made Gardner back handed the boy hard. The blow is enough to make him tumble to the ground, he whimpers, tears in his odd purple eyes,"Mommy!" he yells falling to the ground, searching over the crowd, Edward can hear the sound of swords behind drawn.

The entire room is decorated in gold, yellows, off greys, and whites, theirs a wide space, and the doors have been sealed off. Preventing any kind of back up to enter, already Edward can hear people pounding on the door. Hohenheim, his Father should be at this party, he was the year before, his Mother too.

Dante and Hohenheim had an old flame, before, Edward narrowed his eyes. His Father had told him Dante had never gotten over it, "So now your resorting to kidnapping? How pathetic Dante," growled Edward, still he's trying to think. How are they going to get out of this?

Dante let out a chuckle, "No need for that kind of talk, Edward Elric," she's giving him her full attention, it's making him wonder. What exactly is she after? "After all tonight is a day about remembering, a day of truths," she smiled at him, "Today is a glorious day isn't it?"

He wasn't sure about all that, and he fell silent, "What do you want Dante? Stop beating around the bushes," Mustang gave her a hard look a smug grin on his face, "Your out numbered, and clearly out skilled," the platoon leader spoke with determination, and smugness, Edward scoffed. Today is a day of truths? What is she talking about? The more she spoke, the less sense she made.

"Wrath!" a young woman shouts, she's wearing a slick black dress, she has wide breasts, and Edward notices Havoc is eyeing her. The two are about the same age, but now is not the time to be doing that, Edward grits his teeth.

Lust, shes a Homunculus, and is Wrath older sister, and oldest daughter, "Let him go," she snarls her hands becoming long black blades.

She looks more menacing standing their, with the razor blades on her fingers. Lust is flanked by her Older brother Greed, who looks as if he's about to do a beat down on someone. "You Fucking Bitch! Release my Brother you traitor!" Roared Greed.

"I always knew their was something weird about you!" he snarled, lifting his hands, his body already transforming. The Homunculus aren't exactly helpless, but they paid the price with their abilities, mostly because they are unable to use Alchemy.

"Your working with Hakuro aren't you?" Snapped Edward, his tone accusingly, "I always knew he wasn't smart enough to pull it off by himself." Dante let out a high pitched laugh, it became darker as a menacing grin split her skin. It appeared twisted, violent, and she snapped her fingers, before lifting both of her hands and turning.

"So many accusations, so many questions." purred Dante, "Haven't you ever heard of equivalent exchange? I'm not just going to give you information for free," For some reason Edward felt as if he'd rather take on two Hakuro then Dante. Dante had this creepy vibe to her, even when he had been a child, he had known.

"Your a sly one aren't you?" Mustang spoke in an amused, irritated voice, "What are your demands Dante? What is it that your after? How do you know this woman Full Metal?" He gave Edward a hard stare, flanked behind him is the entire unit. Vato Falman, Jean Havoc, Heymands Breda, and of course himself, Riza, and Mustang.

"Yes, she's my Teachers, Teacher, that and she could never get over the fact my Father wasn't interested in her," Sneered Edward, a smirk on his face. For the first time Dante seemed to loose her composure, she gave him a very nasty look.

"Well I'd hate to say this, but she's a nut bar." Breda spoke, in a emotionless tone, he's obviously trying to come up with the winning strategy.

Vato is adjusting his rifle, and Jean Havoc, is watching the rear, just encase someone is sneaking up on them from behind.

Riza had drawn her gun, moving to flank his units commander. The civilians hid underneath the table, Gluttony let out a whine, "Can I eat?" he whimpered looking at a table rather helplessly. He looked hardly human with his abnormally large nose, he had almost buttons for eyes, and his body is large, plump like a donuts.

"Go hide," That's Lust she's pointing over to a table, her body moving in front of her younger brother. He had to admit she is beautiful, and it's hard not to stare at her. The disabled Homunculus looks around worriedly, but goes and dose as he is told.

One with the intent to kill, Mustang moved in front of Edward, She began to laugh, coldly at first, a smirk on her face. "Drudging up the past are we? And what is it that I want? Well if you really must know, then you'll have to give me something in return," Suddenly it seems as if the numbers are not on their side after all.

A large number of seemingly Amestris Military storm out from behind the curtain, they all have smirks on their faces. Edward can't even count how many there are, At this point they are all screwed, well maybe not. They could count Mustang in, Greed, Lust, he wouldn't even consider letting the other two fight.

"No body move," Mustang ordered, he looked as if he wanted to burn Hakuro, but now they have two hostages. Edward, feels a lump burning in his throat, Hakuro is accused of treason, and rape, several maids had filed sexual assault charges on him. But they had all ended up missing, or having accidents shortly after.

"Shut up!" yelled Hakuro obviously having enough of Rose, he grabbed a hold of her shoulder, and yanked her down the stairs. Walking past Edward, and Mustang, all the while Gardener had taken out a gun and had pointed it at Wrath head.

"Father will kick your butt!" Yelled Wrath, sniffing a bit, the boy is ghastly pale, he looks a bit sick, but he has both of his arms in front of him. And is actually throwing a fit, kicking out with his fingers, Dante turns to look at him, a smirk on her face.

"Be quite," she told him firmly, "Adults are talking," the way she said Adults are talking, is so vicious, its enough to make Wrath freeze. For a few moments, he seems to realize, that he's in quite a pickle, he glances at Lust.

"You promised nothing bad would happen if I came this time," he whimpered sounding very afraid, Lust winces.

"I'm sorry Wrath," That's Lust, she looks very furious, "it seems as if I underestimated the loyalty of our military," It's painfully obvious now that they are staging a coo, or something along those lines. Still, Dante hasn't said what she wanted.

That's when it happened, a huge door, suddenly morphs, and is thrown wide open. Still Dante cronies have created a barrier with their bodies. His Father Hohenheim is standing at the door, he isn't alone, standing in the middle are two figures. A pair of crimson red eyes, are gleaming, Bradley, King Bradley is standing.

He looks, like a monster, a furious Father, ready to say anything that moved. His face is narrowed together, and his sword is out. At his side, is a slim woman, but she to has the look of anger on her face, she is pale, has slimming black hair, and the same eyes, as her children. The two are not touching, but he can tell they are united.

"What have you done with Trisha? Release those children at once!" Hohenheim snarled, lowering his hands from the door, behind Bradley is a large amount of Solider. His Father looks so mad, and Edward is finding it hard to keep his thoughts straight.

Its as if someones yanked the rug right out of his feet, his Mother? Why would Dante take his Mother? His hands turn into fists, there is no way, he almost reacts, but he holds his breath in. Trying very, very fucking hard to not run out over there.

"I told you three to come alone," scolded Dante, she snapped her fingers, suddenly Gardner slams the butt of the gun into Wrath forehead. The boy screams, and fails his arms, he's sobbing, and tries to push Gardner away from him. "I forgot how annoying they could be, when they aren't trained properly." Dante spoke rolling her eyes.

"Stop it your hurting him!" Lust yells, she almost made three steps, but Greed is holding her back, he looks monstrous his body transformed into one of the hardest impregnable metals. His teeth are ragged and sharp, and his eyes look mincing.

"We have, our friends here will remain out side of this room." Sloth spoke calmly, but still she has this kind of silent authority that Dante dose not have. And Edward, feels his anger burning, a look of shock on his face. Now he regrets his earlier comment, he felt a lump form in his throat.

Edward takes one step down the stairs, but Riza shakes her head at him. _Your going to Fucking regret this Dante! _Edward thought angrily, Breda puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa, their full metal keep it together," he spoke sternly, its hard to resist the urge not to go up their and beat the crap out of Dante, and those traitors! Narrowed eyes together tightly, he looks at Mustang, and he slows his breathing or tries to. Profanity long to leak out of his mouth, but he keeps himself in check.

"Now that everyone understands who is really in charge." so that is what she's after a coo, "Edward why don't you be a dear and come here," Dante didn't say it like a request, she even gave him a rather creepy smile.

"What is it that you want with me?" he gritted his teeth, but moved past Mustang, his hands at his sides, he could feel his fingers itching.

"In all due time," Dante turned to look at Wrath, who is crying now, the gun left a bruise, but he's whimpering in pain. Already it's healing, but he's looking at Sloth with huge terrified eyes, "Mommy," he whimpered and Dante scowled.

"Why are you here? What do you want with my son?" Demanded Sloth, Wrath standing at her side. The two of them, are prepared for a fight. Hohenheim is taking up the rear, they are about twenty yards away, Lust and Greed are to the left blocking a retreat.

"What do I want?" she reached for Edward and smirked touching him lightly on the shoulder. "Well, today is a day for celebration or did you forget?" Purred Dante, giving them a rather smirking grin. Edward hated the cat like tone in her voice.

Sloth is thinking, and glances at Wrath, Edward can feel her bony hands touching him, they are cold, and he makes a face. "Bring them out!" Ordered Dante, snapping her fingers. "But first," she takes out a pair of cuffs and attaches them to his arms, "Wouldn't want your pesky Alchemy getting in the way," she spoke almost absentmindedly.

From behind the stage, the sound of chains rattling, makes Edwards skin crawl, but his heart feels like it's fallen into his stomach. Sucking in air, it feels as if someone has thrown him out in the middle of winter, but hes butt naked. No, Edward thought colour draining from his face, Winery, Trisha, their hands are bound by similar cuffs.

Arzen, shit he had been wanted for killing comrades, and ruthlessly punishing the town people of Krowatol, until he had been overthrown by state Alchemist. The man looked to be from Shing, and he has his hands on his sword. But that's not the oddest thing, he has his hands on a metal chain and he's not the only one.

Edward could feel a bead of sweet fall to his back, their are at least six other chains, he dose not know most of the men. But he can see Clemin, he had sold out his country giving sensitive documents to Drachma. The dark bald tanned skin man, looks amused.

Still it isn't the worst of it all, it seems as if people are drawing their lines in the sand. "It seems as if you have a lot of friends Dante," Mustang dose not sound overly concerned. But he can also see to his horror, Rigadier General Edison, _it can't be,_ he knows a tone of information about their countries secrets. He had been a member of the Central Command, top brass, and had been entrusted with sensitive information.

General Edison, looks to be in his fifty to early sixty, he has dark eyes, and has a smirk on his face. Edward can't believe what is happening, "I trust that she didn't give you too much trouble Arzen," That's Dante, she's talking in a soft voice. But it's too cold, and makes Edward shiver, she moves in front of him a smug look in her eyes.

The chains rattle a bit, he can hear something moving in the darkness, the sound of breathing, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. _Just what is in their?_ Arzen turns his head, "Nothing that we couldn't handle." he talks in a cool, smooth voice. His eyes lit with satisfaction, motioning with his finger, he can see the start of a cage.

But it's whats in the cage that makes him stare, a slender, female figure is sitting cross legged, she's blind folded with a white cloth. Wearing a type of head band, it has some odd red markings on it, she's wearing a type of Skort, her breathing is ragged, and strands of green hair dangle, at a ridicules long length.

Her stomach is bare, and her chests are covered with a tight fitting shirt, her hands are forced behind her back, chained together by a similar system, quite like his own. They seemed to go to incredible lengths to keep her there. But that's not the worst thing, she looks eerily like Wrath and Lust. Her skin is the same.

Still that isn't whats making him stare, she's tied with six chains, interlocking around her body, their are long spikes jabbed into the back of her legs, and some are sticking out of her back. A fair amount of blood is seeping from the sword that has been jammed into her back. The sword looks to be at least three inches into her flesh, the chains hold her up, and theirs a lot of blood leaking onto the floor.

Her mouth is jammed with a type of bit, kind of like what you give a horse. But its been altered to fit her mouth. Sitting with her back hunched over, he gets an odd type of feeling, something is stuck in his throat. The sword, its in her skin, how long had it been in there for? Winery and Trisha are staring at the cage a look of horror on their faces.

The left side of her body is stained in blood, it covers the ground in a puddle, some of it, still dripping off onto the ground. The human bit, has been jammed in her mouth and she bites on it painfully, grinding her teeth together.

"So she did give you a bit of trouble," Dante dose not sound concerned, "It seems as if you've punished her appropriately," she spoke absentmindedly, "it must be because of her wedding night, that's must be why she's so tense,"

Wedding night? "Isn't that right Envy?" _Envy_? Edward froze at the sound of it, Envy? Lust twin sister that died? A roar broke out all at once, Lust whirled around, and Mustang shouted out orders. Something cold found it's way into the pit of his stomach. It had been Dante who had been the surrogate for Lust and Envy.

He remembered, Sloth had problem conceiving, and she had given birth to Gluttony, deciding not to risk it they had agreed to use a surrogate. And according to Amestris law, the first child that got married would over take the right to rule the throne. Becoming the heir to the kingdom, if King Bradley died that is. It would mean that, this Envy would become queen.

"That could be anyone's child," Mustang snarled, Edward is staring but hes shaking his head. N_o, that's impossible,_ she looks too much like them. It's clear now, Envy jerks her head up, smelling the air, Dante lets out a dark chuckle.

"Really now?" The entire ball is held in Envy memory, and here she is, alive and well. Bradley is shouting something, and Greed and Lust are staring. He can see the shock on her face, at the sight of her twin sister. The door to the cage is jerked open, "It seems as if a demonstration is in order." at those simple words.

The Homunculus tenses, as Arzen draws his sword, before walking closer, Moving painfully slow, the needles are deep into her nodes, digging into her flesh. She moves to the point where her head is turned in the opposite direction, she has her body lifted as if to prepare for a fight. The sound of something hissing, her arm suddenly transformed into a snake, it snarls lunging at Arzen.

In the span of a few second he slashes the head off the snake, blood splatters the floor, the Homunculus kicks out with her feet. But the Amestris Military yank on the chains, she lets out a heavy gasp of pain, but its blocked out, with the bit in her mouth. The chains tighten around her body, digging into the flesh. Arzen lunges and grabs a hold of the sword handle.

She hits the ground hard, but the blind fold around her face is now half way on her mouth, it's loosen to the point where one eye gleams in the darkness. It appears to glow a bright red crimson, but when it fades, a single sapphire eye is frantically looking around the room.

When she finds no way to escape, Arzen is careful to keep as much distance as he can. Dante is looking absolutely bored. She jerks, and her body spasms when he rips the sword from her skin, the sound of tearing flesh, Winery and Trisha scream. Blood, flesh, and gore, rip out from the gaping wound.

Squirming, blood comes off heavily off the blade, the wound is sickening wide enough, Edward is frozen to the place. A red spark snaps, as the skin begins to heal, the snake body is regenerating a head is regrowing. Arzen leaps back as the snake gives chase, hissing, he lifts his sword preparing to strike.

The girls single eye is filled with such hate, such rage, its so shocking to see such emotion from someones single eye. Such cold furry, it could make his skin crawl, her teeth is gritted together in pain, the snake fluently gliding after Arzen, but he too is just as quick.

But Arzen makes it out side of the cage. The snake throws itself on the bars, warping around it, the head lifted, it appears to have a type of physical restriction. A forked tong flicks out of the mouth of the green snake, yellow eyes are watching them, suddenly it bares sharp teeth at them. Hissing furiously, tong flickering it's smelling the air, when it turns it's head.

"Now Cornello, would you be a dear and stare the ceremony," That's Dante, he's being lead by gun point. Cornello is a priest, he's wearing a persist uniform, but he has a white coat over his shoulder, his eyes are wide almost in a panic.

"May God have mercy on your souls," That's Cornello his voice is shaking, the priest, to Edward horror has a set of matching Ouroboros rings. He can see the King crest on the matching rings, they appear to be identical.

Wrath Junior is staring his eyes wide with shock, Lust and Greed are rendered speechless. They all turn to look at Father, their mouths open. "Father is she really Envy? You told us that she died!" that's Lust her voice is shaking.

"That's because I thought she did," Wrath voice isn't calm it's seething with rage, "You said she was too sick to be saved Dante," snarled Wrath he has his sword draw, preparing to strike her down. But Sloth has grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Wrath, theirs nothing you can do right now," she spoke her voice stunned, she's staring past at Envy with a look on her face.

Envy reaction what ever might be is nothing, like she knew this all ready, one thing is clear, this Envy wont hesitate to kill. "I am sorry but, their seems to be no other choice Edward Elric," That's Cornello he looks at Edward with remorse in his voice.

Edward looks up at him, "The two of you will be joined in Holly Matrimony, until Death lets you part," Death, he felt the back of his neck suddenly becoming sweaty. Dante wanted revenge for rejection, the moment he'd sign those papers. Would be the moment she wouldn't have any use for him.

"Get on with it!" Dante ordered, he could see the sword is even closer to Rose throat. To his horror Hakuro is rubbing his face on Rose face. He opens his mouth and presses it against Rose throat, she's basically freaking out.

Rose looks like she's about to scream, Cornello glances in his direction, "Rose I am so sorry, my sweet child," he spoke with dismay in his voice, but he didn't seem to have the right amount of emotion. Maybe he's trying to be strong.

When Cornello said the words, Edward felt as if the world had gone deaf all around him, "With these Witness, and these rings," his voice shook, "If their are no objections," Hakuro rubbed himself on Rose, and brought the knife to her skin, threatening to slash her neck.

No one said a word, not one single thing. He lifted up both rings so everyone could see them, before placing them in Edward hand. "With the power given to me by god, I know pronounce you Man and Wife," This couldn't be happening, the union wouldn't be complete until a kiss, he knew that Cornello knew that.

According to Amestris law, the rings are what bounds them emotionally, but physically its the kiss. A kiss with someone who looked as if she may kill anyone who dared to approach her. For some reason he feels sick to his stomach.

"What are you waiting for Edward," That's Dante, all the same the men pull harder on the chains, dragging Envy to the back side of the cage with a bang. Her body slamming into the bitter bars, blood, stained the floor. Bloody shoe prints, are everywhere. Envy legs are rendered useless by the needles, digging into her nodes. Her one seeing eye is glaring, trying to look in his direction.

Clemin has idiotically his arm rested inside of the cage, the snake turns and pounces, it grabs a hold of his arm and yanks him horribly onto the bars of the cage. The eye is glowing a violent red, and the snake is hissing menacingly, it's tong tickling the back of the mans pitiful throat. He's choking, squirming, thrashing, its violent.

"Restrain her," Dante said in an bored tone, shes snapping her fingers, watching Edward for a sign of despair. The snake has gone around Clemin neck now, still it's rather tight, and the tong is flickering on his face. His eyes are horrified, and the snake starts to squeeze a bit. "Envy, be a dear and drop him for me."

Dante dose not appear to care, all that much about Clemin face, she's taken out some papers, and has them dangling in front of him,"Now Edward, be a good boy and sign these papers." She takes out the wedding certificate, "We have enough, witness don't you think?"

The rings are still in his hand, she takes out a pen and is smiling at him, half stunned he grabs the pen and hastily writes his name on it. The doors to the cage are still open, and some of the men have approached from behind.

Still Envy appears not to hear her, or is not listening, and jams Clemin head harder onto the bars, he let out a gasping,chocking sound, the sound of flesh being crushed. His face going red, a deep shade of purple, he's chocking, struggling with his hands around the living arm. Edward dose not exactly care about Clemin, but still he can't just stand by and watch as Envy murders him.

He's coughing loudly now, "Stand back she's obviously trying to get you to go closer to the cage," He hadn't recognized him at first, but now he dose. It's Raven, he had been a part of Central command, until Mustang had revealed he had been spending tax payers money. Raven looks to be well fed, and is smiling a bit.

Still some of the grunts have grabbed a hold of Envy arm, but they might as well be doing nothing, the snake snaps at them. And they recoil, trying to avoid the teeth, and the slashing fingers. Unlike Arzen they don't appear to have any swords.

Some of them have their guns out but what are they going to do, even if they do shoot the snake, it'll just grow back. The men holding onto the chains, don't seem to be putting that much effort into saving Clemin.

Arzen is holding firmly onto his chain, But they could just move to the other side, that would help. But he realizes that they are enjoying the pain on their 'comrades' fate. They don't seem to care, not one flicker of compassion or concern on anyone face.

They don't seem to want to risk getting into Envy range, almost as if they had seen this all before, some of them are even placing bets.

Edward runs into the cage, he had to stop her, "Stop it!" Edward is yelling now, Envy is holding on tighter, if anything else. He's gagging, coughing violently, she turns her gaze to him, a wicked grin on her face.

She's basically slumped against the wall now, the man touch her arm, a mistake because the snake grabs a hold of the grunts throat. The man screams are horrible, it sounds as if he's dying, blood splatters all over her face, the snake, has serrated teeth which isn't terrifying enough, it rips its head from side to side, tearing the tender flesh.

The grunt would have screamed, but he's falling onto the ground, clinging to his throat, theirs so much blood. Envy dose not appear to be done yet, her teeth are still clenched together, and her breathing is more erratic now.

Edward races towards Envy, and she drops Clemin, he's gasping chocking, holding onto his throat, he's fallen to the ground breathing heavily. He's pretty sure she's broken some of his neck bones, one of the grunts had grabbed a hold of one of the spikes. Envy pulled, in the opposite direction, and it came loose, scarlet blood spills out of the wound.

But like before its already healing, and suddenly the snake turned and jumped on one of the nearest spikes before ripping it out of her own flesh. More blood, more liquid life, spilling onto the ground, her body appears to be half a sleep because she's forced herself to sit up now. Almost squatting, the military men shrink from the cage in fear.

Standing over their gasping, spluttering comrade, he's in obvious pain but still no one has rushed to help him. "I told you to restrain her neck as well," Dante scowled, "Really Clemin how pathetic of you," she dose not even look in his direction, eyes on Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Two of Envy nodes are now free, somehow she's able to stand up, ripping them out of her skin, a few red sparks cover up the injury. Still the Homunculus appears unsteady on her feet, but he knows better then to underestimate her. Stained in blood, he can smell it from where he's standing, it's stained her chains red.

Envy is giving her a rather intimidating grin, her teeth are gritted together, a wide smile on her face. Adjusting her gaze on him, she lets out chuckle, turning her head to one side. Looking him over a bit, she lets out a snort, displeased with what she sees.

Envy makes a swing for him, he's never fought someone who could move so fast! Suddenly a boot to the face, it hits him hard in the cheek, landing a blow to his face. A wicked grin, splashes on her face, one of satisfaction of his agony.

"Whats the Matter human is that all you got?" She spoke sounding rather breathless, amused she watches him from a distance. Hands on his face in shock, so she can speak after all, she has her hand at her side, her left side of her body is slumped over, almost as if she's about to fall over. A few red sparks dance around the base where the needles are digging into her nodes.

Envy is biting down hard on her bit, a look of madness in her one seeing eye, she's looking past him at the door. Her nostrils are flared, she's breathing heavily, he can hear her voice, its like she almost has a cold. Edward can see her right arm is covered in violent spasms, and it dose not seem to be able to grip him properly. Struggling, her snake arm wraps around his left one trying to squeeze the life out of it.

The snake bites down hard, tearing through his clothing, Edward lifts his hand and punches her in the face, she's a lot heavier then she looks. And he can feel her weight pushing him down into the ground, the rings had long ago been abandoned on the ground. She's biting down on it harder, gashing her teeth at him.

The snake tears through his red jacket, revealing his automail arm, Edward lifts his metal arm, pushing her flesh, and the threatening appendage away from him. It had changed back into a fist, and had started to pound him into the floor. "I don't want to fight you!" Edward shouts at her, but Envy is beyond calm.

Her eyes are livid, burning with rage, she lifts back her left arm and slugs him hard in the gut, but Edward kicks at her, hitting her in the stomach. It looks could kill, they'd all be dead, he sends her stumbling back. No wait, Raven and some of the other Amestris traitors, have dragged all six chains back, dragging, pulling her away from him.

Good thing too,because she's ripping out the needles at an alarming rate, throwing them hard on the ground. Panting heavily Edward rolls to his feet, wiping the blood off of his face. Envy is jerking her self from the left and to the right, dragging Raven a few yards knocking him off of his delicate feet. They try to hold her back, but she's thrashing from side to side, eyes wild.

Panting heavily she's hunched over for a moment, breathing through her nose, her body appears to be in immense pain, because she looks dizzy for a few moments. Like a bull, she kneed the ground with her long slender hand, sitting on her knees, her back pushed at an odd angle, her fingers grazing the ground. Looking up at him with pure furry, she bares her teeth at him.

Just like that the game is on again, Envy has managed to rip more the one set of chains away from the Amestris men. These are suppose to be the top men, she's rose her massive fist, it grows into a huge size, as she swings it down at him. Edward rolls out of the way, she's off mark, but staggers a bit, only because of the needles in her nodes.

With each punch the ground shakes, she swings her arm like a battering ram, but he ducks, as it swings over his face. A nice breeze brushes past his ears, going in low, he swings his arm slamming it hard into her shoulder. Its enough to send her staggering a few paces back, "Will you listen," he started, but she appears to get even madder.

Eyes glimmering with rage, she swings relentlessly at him, enjoying when she lands a mark, a smirk of satisfaction grows on her face. Still her blows are becoming, weaker, as the time goes on, the damage to her nodes are still sever enough to disrupt the flow from her philosopher stone.

Edward has the feeling he's fighting for his life, so he ducks, and parries, but its clear she's getting tired. With each blow, she stumbles a bit, falling on to one knee, her chest breathing heavily. "Are you done yet?" he snapped, and she's squirming a bit. What ever retort she had is blocked out by the bit on her mouth.

Beds of sweat, and blood leaking from her skin, most of the chains are now inside of the cage, but six men are holding onto the last remaining one. Trying to drag her back a bit, Envy has her eyes focused on the ground. Gasping, she spits out some blood, it leaks onto the floor, Edward stops for a moment before nudging the paper to her line of vision.

"Sign it, otherwise Dante will be angry," at the mention of Dante, she looks up at him with intense, wild purple eye. Looking him over, scornfully, she suddenly leaps for him, her right arm transforming into a 12 inch long broad sword. It swings through the air, and lands above his throat, she's posed to kill him but the sword hits the ground just besides his throat.

Digging into the earth, she's panting staring down at him, her left arm transforms into a snake, warping around his hands. They reached for her, and grabbed a hold of the bit on her face, Envy goes rigid, glaring at him. A simple touch, he can see the fear on her face, his gloved hands brushing her skin.

Ignoring the pain in his gut, he can feel his face swelling a bit, he pulls on the bit, it falls free, and she makes a face, her tong slipping out. Her body moves, he can see her skin tightening, rejecting the pins in her flesh. It looks painful, and her eyes appear guarded, she looks slightly more intimidating up close.

The bit falls to the floor, she's breathing so hard now, her body shakes a bit. Coughing for a few moments, she spits, making a rude noise. "Fuck," she snarled at him, the snake is resting on his chest, but otherwise appears content. Fuck is the correct word, he has the feeling that he's royalty screwed, Envy is giving him the evil eye.

Which is terrifying, she snorts, before looking down at the papers, tilting her head to one side. Envy suddenly slaps him hard, her hand turning back to a human one. "Don't tell me what to do you little pipsqueak!" She yells at him furious.

The slap stings, but the words piss him off, shoving all self control aside, "Who you calling so small you could squash with A FLYSWATER!" he shouts loosing it, the snake is still resting on him, its weight is heavy, and she's regarding him, with a harsh stare.

Envy makes a face, and lifts her chin up at him, giving him a harsh stare, scrutinizing him with narrowed eyes, "Your making fun of yourself now?"A look of annoyance on her face, but she could match Dante look with the same 'bored' look,"Wow your a dumb one aren't you?" scolded Envy looking him over a bit. She gave him a sniff, looking him over, _again_.

Edward grinds his teeth together, he hadn't expected this, he tries to keep his temper in check, but its the first time she hasn't hit him.

They just sort of stare at each other for a while, Envy looks at the paper, and scowls for a moment, wrinkling up her nose. "So you want to play with me do you Shrimp?" she said the name shrimp, with venom looking him over a bit. Edward folded his arms over his chest, feeling a smug grin grow on his face.

"Just sign the damn papers, so that no one else gets hurt," Envy let out a chuckle, giving him a wide eyed smirk. She breaks into a fit of laughter, chuckling loudly, "What are you going to do about it? Do you really think a runt like you can stop them?" she's clutching at her side howling with madness.

Still she did not appear done, to his annoyance, "What do you think their going to do to them, as soon as you sign those papers huh?" She's looking him up and down, lifting an eye brow at him, giving him the look.

This look is like, you've just said something really stupid, that makes no sense at all. It wasn't a look he's use to getting, but her mood swings kind of threw him off.

She did have a point, but it made him madder that she's laughing, "You do know that your Brother is- I have no brothers!" Envy snarled venomously eyes burning with rage, she gave him a mad look not even bothering to give a shit.

"Mother can do what ever she wants with them, I honestly don't give a Fuck," she didn't sound angry, she didn't care, not one inch, and touched the bottom of his chin. The touch itself is careful, her fingers touch the bottom of his chin, teasing the skin.

Looking him over, she gave him a wicked smile, turning her head to one side, "Lucky for you, I like pretty things," she purred giving him a chuckle, Edward honestly dose not mind her touching his face. Her fingers are surprisingly gentle, but then she pulls on his cheek. Pinching it, to the point the skin tightens.

"Someone so soft as you, dose not stand a ghost of a chance," And he resist the urge to kick himself, he feels himself straighten up a bit, trying very hard to ignore the comment.

"Just sign the damn papers, and pick a ring," he growled at her, Envy let out a rather sour pout, giving him a hard look anger burns in her eyes.

"HELL NO! Whats in it for me huh?" Envy yelled at him, loosing her cool, rolling her eyes, she gets up and turns away from him. Red faced Edward grabs a hold of one of the rings and jumps her from behind, Envy shrieks and the two of them topple over onto the ground in a heap.

"How dare you!? YOU RUNT!" She yells at him, pinned from behind. But her hand has turned and tried to hit him in the face, but she dose not have the strength. So instead she pushed her hand on his face, trying to pull him away from her. But her energy appears to be halved, and while it still hurts, he can over power her.

Trying to fight him off of her, he grabs a hold of her wrist, "There,"shoves the ring onto her finger, and she flips. Fighting, she tries to yank him off of her, but it's obvious her tremendous strength is gone, she's desperately trying to worm her way from him. But its an effort for her to lean up dragging herself in a corner.

"I'll kill you!" Envy cursed, "Dammit!" she shouted,breathing heavily, eyes glaring over at him, but he can't stop now. He has to, otherwise his Mother, and Winery, and Wrath are dead. And he cannot let that happen, he still feels guilty all the same.

"Stay away from me, you short little elf," Edward can feel the veins popping on his head, and he wrestles her against the metal cage. She tries to shove him off, but he has her pinned, "Shut up!Its not as if I wanted to marry your either," he yelled at her, trying to keep his voice from breaking. It did not, in fact it got louder.

Hands shoved against the cage, she tries to shrink away from him, a bit of panic in her eyes, her teeth are gritted together furiously. In obvious pain now, He feels like he has a fist in his stomach, and realized he had let go of her wrist. Her fist did little, if nothing, she's obviously used up a lot of her energy.

She's hitting him now, but it dose not hurt as much as her previous blows, its basically nothing "It'll be alright, I'm sorry," he talks to her gently. But still, this only seems to freak her out even more, she tries to shove him even harder, but he can tell her arms are shaking.

Edward reaches, with his hand and yanks the rest of the blind fold off of her face. Envy stares at him, her chest lifting up and down, she can't move her legs anymore. Breathing heavily, her mouth is open, "Fuck you! Get off me!" Envy snarled, turning her head away from him.

Her body is trembling shaking, she tries to yank her face away from his, "Fuck you! DAMMIT!" She howls, screaming, with frustration. Kicking a bit, but he's basically sitting on top of her now. "Don't you dare you pathetic- His lips touch her's, her lips are wide, huge, and most important wet, and hard, he kisses her firmly.

She shudders, her entire body squirms, and seems to curl in on itself, why did humans do this type of thing? Feeling herself becoming limp, she can feel something worm its way inside of her mouth, something wet, something moving. Pushing, she squirmed, mouth wide open, for his taking, the shock of feeling something hot in her mouth. Something alive, made her become frozen to the spot.

Whats more humiliating, is the feeling in between her legs, its a odd feeling, an exciting one, and it makes her want to retch. Envy rose her fist and planted one into his face, slugging him hard enough that he's knocked off of her. The human lands, off of her with a violent, pop, saliva and spit spills out of her mouth.

The human thought he could fuck with her? She'd have his head on a platter! She'd murder him, after all it's only until death do you part after all! "Fucking shit! I'll kill you!" she yells, face red, she hunches over a bit. Eye's wild, with absolute rage, "BASTARD!" She shrieks, some how the chains are now back in the hands of Mothers dogs.

Envy lets out a scream, and spits, touching her mouth with her hand, she sticks out her tong, as if she got a vile taste. Spitting, she makes a face, panting heavily, she shrieks, and rounds on him, forcing herself to her feet. Ignoring the numbing sensations in her body, she tries to drag herself away from him.

Hitting the bars of the cage, she covers her head with her arms, and shrieks with frustration,her shoulders pushing on it. Breathing heavily she spits, wiping her hands on her mouth, she hated it, hated how her lips tingled. How warm he had felt, how wet, and how excited she is, something, she can feel the warmth of his skin.

She needed to kill something, bending over, she's panting now, eyes locating Edward, he's laying on his side moaning. "Fuck! That hurt!" Edward yelled groaning he places his hands where she slugged him, nursing his face. Nostrils twisted into a look of rage, a glint appeared in her eyes.

"It's only until death!" Envy yelled at him, "Give me the fucking papers!" Envy ordered him about, a look of madness on her face, she gave him a loud, high pitched chuckle. "It's only until I KILL YOU!" She yells, at him, and Edward isn't looking at her.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, rubbing his mouth, nursing his face, he winced, "But its your Mother who forced me" Envy scowled, giving him a wide berth, briskly, she hadn't even noticed Dante presence until now. Rounding on her Mother, she hisses, spitting, for a few seconds she notices, that they have an audience.

"Give me the papers! Then I get to kill you!" Envy snarled howling with rage, the human is moving picking up the papers, he throws them at her. Still avoiding looking at her, he isn't talking anymore. Envy feels, the flame burn deeper within her, the human knows that he's dead. That must be it, she'll kill him when he's sleeping.

No, she'd do it when he's awake, so he'd know who outsmarted him, who out witted him. Still she's staring at the papers, he's thrown something else along with it a pen. Still it's hard for her to move, and she finds it hard to figure out how to click the pen. After a few attempts, she signs it, the ink appeared to run out so she jabs it into the pool of blood.

Using it to scribble her name on it, after that she throws it on the floor, and grabs a hold of the piece of paper. The ring had been jammed so hard into her finger, it had hurt, the damn human boy, her hands felt rough, and she experimentally flexed them. This isn't good, she's running out of juice, she hates recovering after a punishment.

Still Envy is no longer moving, her breathing is ragged, it's disgusting, disgusting, the feeling on her mouth. She hates it, the taste of his mouth, the tong, the tingling sensation on his lips, breathing heavily she kneels, leaning into the cage. Panting heavily, she glares at him, touching her mouth a bit. She's become completely still.

_Fuck, _it seems as if she's overdone it,she can see someone standing in front of her, "You should know better then to cause a scene in public Envy," That's Dante, she dose not sound happy but then again she never dose. Envy remains tense, her hands wrapping around the bars, she lowers her head a bit, a pout forming on her face.

"Do I get to kill him Mother?" Envy smiled at the thought, her voice filled with loathing for the boy. Dante let out a chuckle, placing her boney hands on her head. She hated when she did that, it felt like a knife digging into her scalp. All the same she made no motion to move, the door to her cage is still wide open.

"Not right now, perhaps, Envy, your going to have a few guest for a while, try not to smack them around too much." Envy feels a stab of disappointment, her lips turned into a frown, the grin grew on her face.

"Perhaps," she spoke rolling her eyes.

She jams the paper out of the cage, she ignored the tremor in her hand, watching as a blonde bimbo, and some tall petite brown haired lady are shoved into the cage. The brown haired lady looks like some kind of bird, with tall thin legs, smooth pale skin, she has a plump well round face.

Watching them, they make their way over to Edward, and help him off the ground. Envy is staring at them, her grin wavered a bit. "Are you alright?" That's the blonde chick she's knelt besides him, and lets him rest in her lap. As she'd allow something like that, what is this girl an idiot? 

They both are wearing some sort of odd clothing, that dose not seem to hold any use. Dante is wearing the same thing, Envy is snorting. Growing bored, she sticks to her corner, having used up most of her strength, it would be sometime until she'd be able to beat them into their place. Grumbling a bit, she feels her eyes close.

Someone else is brought into the cage, but Envy is ignoring them, the sound of the door shutting makes her yawn a bit. Grumbling she decides to stay where she is, "Mommy," Someone whimpers, and her eyes snap open. A pathetic blubbering boy is looking at her with the same colour of eyes she has, the two of them look so much a like, she rears back.

The boy looks startled, and he's looking at her two, he looks so much like her, shes giving him a weird look. He has sharp looking teeth, and glances at Edward, her 'husband' he slowly makes his way over to them, still looking at her with fear in his eyes. Thought she can see anger in them too, the boy has a soft face, and looks like he had been crying.

_Pathetic, who would cry?_ Envy watched them from the right side of the cage, they seemed to take the hint. The Amestris soldiers are on all sides, some of them looked injured from her fit, but she's calmed down now. Waiting for the right moment to strike, watching she can see Dante walking along side of her.

She had been sedated, after her punishment, usually she would never be let out of the compound, this room is annoyingly bright. And it makes her wish, almost that she's back home, scowling a bit, she slides down, resting her back a bit on the floor. Wincing she groans, closing her eyes, "Fuck," she curses under her breath.

The child covers his ears, at the mention of the word. A grin appears on Envy face, but she's in a fowl mood already. Closing her eyes, she can hear the breathing of the Amestris people, she has no idea what, but theirs some shouting behind them.

"Well find away to free you," that's someone shouting after them, Envy shakes her head resting her hand underneath her chin, "As if, I've been trying to escape for ten years, good luck!" She let out a laugh, waving her hand, in a dismissive manner. Not bothering to look over her shoulder, bored now she looks for some entertainment.

Theirs no way a couple of humans, and a baby faced Homunculus would be able to escape on their own. Scowling slightly she turned to look at her half brother, with an amused smirk on her face, watching him for a few seconds. The human woman, has wrapped her arms around the thing, in an irritating manner.

Envy would slug any human who dared come that close, to even think it's an option. She can smell, taste the metal in her mouth, It makes her want to retch, again common in this late hour, perhaps she had caught a sickness from the human. Growling a bit, she sits up, wiping a bit of the blood, of her arms, it's sticking to her body now, she can still smell the sweet scent of it.

"Oh before we go any farther," They had not yet left the room, "Put that blind fold back on Envy," ordered Dante, they had stopped just underneath a door way. She can see several Amestris people standing behind her. Their are some more creatures, that resemble her and the snivelling brat.

Envy leaned up a bit, dragging herself up on her feet, she looked for it wincing a bit. Letting out a pant, it took quite a bit of effort to sit up. Placing her hand on the bar, her right knee hit the pavement hard. "Fuck," Envy cursed, loudly, nearly falling back down, her hand slid down to the mid way point. Beads of sweat dripped off her head.

Groaning, she felt sick to the stomach, dizzy, "The humans giving me something," Envy moaned in irritation, to her surprise, the child got up, and looked at her for a moment.

"I'll get it," he spoke brightly, he got to his feet and located the blindfold, picking it off the ground. Watching him carefully, she tensed, when he approached her, he lifted his hand showing it to her, like it happened to be a great prize.

Envy watched him, carefully, she lifted her right hand slowly, "That's close enough," she snapped at him, she yanked it out of his hand. Careful to avoid, any physical contact, watching him with a scowl. The boy appeared puzzled by her out burst.

"Okay, Envy! I'm Wrath by the way, some people call me Junior, cause I'm named after Daddy," Giving him a long look, he looks him up and down. The child is without shoes for some reason, he's wearing a type of black tuxedo. He has a red tie, and is giving her a rather sweet smile, she wrinkled her nose, watching him.

"Okay," she spoke not giving a shit about it, she rolled her eyes and heard Dante approach. Not wasting anytime she tied it back around her head, the wold became dark once more,"Be a dear and get the bit to," Envy groaned, not that she hated that. Envy went rigid, a growl burning in her throat, all the same Dante touched her on the head.

"Envy," She warned, at once she relaxed a bit, and her Mother waited, after hearing Wrath move, she could feel him standing behind her. Tensing a bit, her hands curled into fists, she can feel the shocking cold, from the bars. Her fingers release it, falling to the ground.

A moment later her Mother tied the bit around her face, Envy can still feel the chains around her torso, they had tightened some what.

Usually her Mother didn't do the adjusting herself, it's odd but she wants to gag when her Mother shoves the bit into her mouth. Squirming at the taste, she makes a face, grunting with disagreement, "When we get home, I'll remove it." Envy felt herself ease up a bit, feeling her Mothers words soak in.

She can feel it clip back into place, after she had worked so hard to remove it. Envy can feel that Wrath has settled behind her. It makes her want to smack the kid, Envy lays a bit too much on the chains, allowing him to stay in her presence.

The bit is cold, and smells like saliva,blood, she breaths deeply, relaxing a bit, the darkness of the blind fold calms her down. Still she'd wish she could look at her surroundings a bit, "Hey, what dose it looks like outside?" Envy spoke up, and Wrath adjusted himself from behind her.

"Were not outside," A bit of a pout found it's way on her face, she'd wish she'd had been able to get a glance of it. She had never been out of the Compound before, all the same, she grunted a bit, allowing the lower half of her body to slide to the floor. So that she's laying down on her back, arms at her sides.

After that she says nothing, still why is the boy so close to her. He tries to start a conversation with her, but she ignores him. Wrath seems to take a hint, and falls silent, she isn't sure where they are going. Edward and his walking corpses are saying something, but she's not paying attention.

Instead she begins her count, one, two, by the time they stop moving shes at 345, and can smell the taste of blood, death, and sweat. "Welcome to hell boys, and girls," she chuckled, muttering it under her breath, hoping that her guest heard her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Home Sweet Home

"Remove Envy restraints," Dante snapped her fingers, sitting up she heard the sound of the door opening. One of the grunts walked in front of her gulping rather nervously, "Hurry it up," Dante scolded, at Dante say so he moved a few steps in front of her. Envy felt a great amount of smugness, the human lowered his hand.

"Envy, not today you've had your fun," Scolded Dante, to her disappointed, Envy frowned a pout finding it's way onto her face. She felt the urge to bite of the grunts fingers, but became still even when he loosed the bit around her head. With a slid, a bit of saliva on the bit, Envy relaxed sighing she got to her feet.

A moment later he jammed a key into the interchanging locks, once they fell to the ground she removed her own blind fold. The cage is docked in the western block, she piratically skips out of the cage. Flexing her fingers, she ignores Edward, his two chick flicks, and Wrath.

The room of course has giant fish takes, lined with monstrous looking chimera experiments, two rather nasty looking fish, with walrus tusks are swimming after one another, playing, 'tag' with one another, but judging by the blood in the pool. Tag didn't seem to be on the menu, the floor is a grey to pale white blue, the walls are a blaring white.

Looking at the ring she scolds, "Mother do I have to wear this thing?" she complained, it's itchy, she plays with the ring, rubbing it down the length of her finger.

"Of course you must," Envy stopped playing with it, "As a reward I decided to let you keep the maid Rose, now that your married you must have a servant," Envy picked at the dirt in her nail, Rose? The one that Hakuro wanted to fuck? They are probably screwing in one of the closets.

"Thank you Mother," Came the quick reply, still she's standing along side of the fish tank, the cannibal is eating, tearing the flesh off, in large famished gulps. Some bubbles escape the tank, "If theirs anything left of her, when Hakuro is done with her," scolded Envy, touching the tank.

"Right, send for Hakuro, tell him he can have his fill with any of the other females," Dante rolled her eyes, adding that, after Edward opened his mouth, "Other then our guests." Gardner bowed, nursing his foot, Envy watched over her shoulders, the four of them were standing side by side.

"You still haven't told us what it is your after," Dante waves him off dismissively with her hand, "More so you cannot own a person," he seemed to believe what he's saying, but Envy had seen it before. Envy is Dante property, and Rose is hers. Of course, it can be done, the fish flutter by her, she watches it, the water is still stained with red blood.

Some bubbling from above get's her attention, the room is filled with almost too bright of lights, "You should know better then to ask, Edward," Scolded Envy glaring over her shoulder at the boy, her hand lowering from the tank. Thud, the fish had thrown it self on it, and had tried to bite her, it's panting heavily.

Edward looks at her, "He'll understand soon, how things work here," Dante spoke without worry, "Enough no more talking," Dante snapped her fingers, and Envy became completely still. Frozen to the spot her eyes darted to Edward.

"Right time to go, see you later Pipsqueak," she found her self standing in front of the door.

Edward appeared to have recovered a bit, how annoyin_g! Who dose he think he is? A Fucking saint?_ She'd just see how much, lucky for her he's about her age, and he's good looking, she'd give him that at least.

She could feel her Mother walking behind her, she handed her a key, a round orb. "You know what to do," Envy knew what she suppose to do, the key the orb is heavy in her hands. Still not moving she watched her Mother turn to look at Edward with a smile.

"Welcome home, Edward," sometimes her Mother could be a creep, rolling her eyes she found herself at the end of the door.

"Do not worry, I'll try not to keep him very long Envy," Envy decides not to say anything else.

"So Edward, Dear why not give a hug to your new Mother in law," Chuckled Dante, once Envy had left the room. Still she spoke in a cool, burrowing voice, her vacant eyes looking him over. This woman spoke with amusement resting her hands on her hips.

"How about you let my friends go," he already knew the answer, the two of them lock eyes, but she dose not seem enraged, it's like she's empty. Theirs nothing in their, "What's more important, you may be able to manipulate your daughter, but you can't manipulate me,"

Dante let out a harsh laugh, "Manipulate is such a dirty word, isn't it Edward?" her tone took a nasty one, but she shrugged, rolled her shoulders, "Envy knows her place, unlike your untrained Homunculus, but don't worry you will all learn your status, soon enough,"

Edward didn't like the way she is talking, "Do not try my patience, Edward Elric, no harm will come to your friends, while you are here."

The way she said Homunculus made him think of a dog, but no not even a pet is treated such, a part of him wanted to punch Dante in the face. But it's not only his life on the line, "You won't hurt them, while they are here?" he asked, looking at Dante.

Dante hummed in her voice, thinking about it, "It depends, how trained are you Edward Elric?" she smiled at him then, it's the cold smile, of destroying an enemy, he shuddered at the smile on her face. "Don't worry you'll like your stay in the North Wing," she rose her hand lifting her fingers, to the door, and snapped her fingers.

Edward glanced at Trisha, they all knew that talking wouldn't be getting them anywhere. So he walked, a bit stopping just in front of it, "Oh good, see you are partly trained, stop," she commanded before he reached the door. His fingers reached for the handle, he tried to keep his face smooth.

Rounding around Dante turned and grabbed a hold of Winery face, "My, my no wonder why you have such a sweet tooth, for this little doll," Winery almost reacted, but stopped, Wrath looked terrified, and is hugging Trisha leg.

"Don't let the mean lady hurt, Winry," Whimpered Wrath clinging onto Trisha dress.

"Mean? This isn't anything," Dante spoke strictly, and everyone in the room knew that she meant it. Winery looked disgusted, but managed to keep her composure, she stood at her full height and looked Dante in the eye.

"Your making a mistake, Dante," She spoke softly, Dante looked curious releasing Winery face.

"And Why do you think that?" Their is curiosity now in Dante eyes, he tries to keep himself from moving. His eyes meet Winry, their locked together, he can feel his blood pumping, his heart, and gut twisting into knots.

Suddenly he's tong tide, Dante laughs before smiling at them both, "You've seen Envy talent didn't you?" Edward looked a bit confused, Dante gave Trisha a grin, and Trisha seemed to pale significantly. She's holding onto Wrath back. He could take her couldn't he? Theirs no other guards in the room, thought he knows Gardener could be back later.

But Mustang, and his platoon would come for them, it would probably be better then to sit, and wait. That and he didn't know Dante powers, "Yes, Dante," He spoke mimicking her voice, she looked at him, for a few seconds a spark of anger lit in her eyes.

"Winry dear, how much do you value your tong?" she smiled at her, "Wouldn't want to loose it now would you?" Edward stood a bit taller, opened his mouth to say something, "Envy will be absolutely heart broken, won't she? If she finds out about your little weakness," Edward could catch her meaning.

Winey opened her mouth, but sought better of it, "You said you wouldn't hurt them," Dante rolled her eyes, letting out a chuckle.

"That depends on your cooperation," suddenly the sound of a door being yanked open, Rose is walking, her left ear is torn. Her eyes are wide, but she looks alright for the most part, thought she's not looking at any of them.

"Ah, their you are, from this day on Rose you will serve Envy and Edward," Dante spoke, not even bothering to look at the girl. She rounded on Edward, "Don't just stand their Gardner, put our guests in their proper places." Rose walked sliding to the left side of the wall.

Walking rather cautiously, she came to a stop mid way besides the cannibal fish tank, still not daring to look up, her ear looks rather painful. Her lips are quivering, but she looks like she might have just won the lottery. And if he had been in her position, perhaps he'd be happy to.

"Yes, Master," she spoke, Dante didn't seem to notice her words, Gardner yanked open a cell door, "Come on," He spoke in a flat robotic way, Trisha looked at Dante, the two seemed to have a mutual dislike, no hate for one another. It's odd to see his Mother look like that, but still, Winry, Trisha, and Wrath slide into the cage door.

And just like that they are all trapped, "Gardner, lead Edward to his accommodations, oh and make sure to blind fold him to," Gardner bowed, and moved to do as he's told, picking up a blind fold, Edward scowls but reaches out with his hands.

Gardner hands it off to him, a second later his vision is succumbed by darkness.

Dante is a really crazy Bitch, but she's also really clever, he'd give her that much at least. She obviously had some sort of old score to settle with Trisha, and Hohenheim. To boot she also wanted power, so she had come up with a plan to get it. It involved Envy, who he no doubt believed to be a Bradley.

At this point, she might even get power. No her daughter Envy could take the throne, all they would have to do is kill the king. After that he'd be a King, no a pawn, he had to admit it's a pretty good plan, thought theirs only one problem.

It's hard to imagine Envy as anyone else pawn, they might as well be ducked out, but so far they've lost one of their knights. They might as well have the queen slain, and half their pawns kicked the bucket, so far things didn't look that good for them.

Envy, Envy herself is a wild card, so far he knows that she dose not always obey Dante, but she dose know when to keep her mouth shut. Something he'd have to do, just for now, which had always been a weakness of his. Still he follows Gardner to the best of his ability in silence, he can hear the flickering of flames.

It's more then just the idea, the entire thing could succeed, of course the Bradley had no idea that Envy happened to be living right? But what if the king did know, what if he had wanted to use Envy as some sort of weapon. He had seen for himself, first hand how she fought, his body hurt, horribly, his bruising, and ribs ached.

Wincing a bit, he could feel the places where she had marked him, he of course had forced himself on her. But he really had no choice, the Homunculus honestly did not look like the cuddling type, more like the slicing, and dicing type. Somewhere he could hear scream, it echoed, and made his skin crawl.

"Keep going," Snarled Gardner, gruffly, he did as he's told, theirs no way he can memorize, the pattern he had lost it about ten minuets after he had first left the keep. They could be in an entire new building, he did notice that the scents had indeed changed.

He heard the sound of a door opening, Edward slipped past Gardner, but the man did not leave. Shoving him hard from behind, "Foreword, brat," sneered Gardner, he could smell a scent like candles. Kind of like vanilla, his Mother loved vanilla candles.

Still it made him feel anxious, "Come on," He could feel that the ground is slipper underneath, he knows that their not outside. "Turn around," Edward did as he's told, and suddenly feels a shackle wrap around his left wrist.

"Don't do anything stupid," Gardner grumbled, and Edward didn't he stayed still, when the other clapped a hold of his free arm. "Sit," he snapped, Edward felt him land on something soft, kind of like a bed.

"You won't get away with this, Mustang will stop you," he spoke in a stubborn, voice, Gardner didn't seem to hear him for a few moments.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that,if I were you I'd worry what Envy is going to do to you," Gardner spoke in a rather menacing tone, "The last person who accidentally touched Envy on the arm, well lets say they lost that arm," Edward felt a lump form in his throat.

"I'm not afraid of Envy," still he wondered if deep down, that's true or not. She couldn't hurt him, well she could, and had done so already.

"Then your a fool, runt," at the word Runt, Edward let out a huff, yanking on his chains, the truth is his legs are rather comfortable, he's tied by his wrists, "SHUT UP! How dare you say that I'm tinnier then a grain of sand! That not even a wave could catch?" he shrieked, and Gardner is chuckling.

"You said it not me!" With that he slammed the door hard behind him. Leaving him alone in the dark, he scolded, kicking with his feet. "Come on at least take off the blind folds!" Edward complained loudly, to his frustration no one answered him.

For some time, he's left alone, on the insufferable, warmth of the bed, cheeks flustered with furry. He lifts his arms, honestly he's fairly mobile, he can move to about the end of the bed, even stand up if he needed to.

"Sorry to disturb you Master," she can hear Rose talking, her voice is shaking a bit. Something moving, it sounds like a trolly of sorts.

"Could you take this blind fold off for me?" Is the first thing he asks, he can hear her foot steps slipping into the room, "Gardner forgot," he added hastily just in case, she thought of going to ask Dante for permission. Rose seemed more then happy to remove the blind fold.

But he notices she hardly touches him, her fingers are shaking. For once he has nothing to say, Rose avoids all eye to eye contact with him. Still a bit lost in thought, the girl has pinkish hair, she's pretty, but she looks defeated. The trolly is an ugly white pale, but he's not really paying much attention to it.

Golden orbs scanned his room rather quickly. At first it had a type of claustrophobic feel to it, almost as if he's trapped in a single cell. But the truth is the room itself is rather beautiful, it has golden trimming. Absolutely no expense seemed to have been left.

But noticeably there are no windows, none at all, at least none that he could see anyways. Right now at this moment there is no one inside of the room. So he looks closer at his surroundings, gazing he can see a red oak dresser in one corner of the room. There are no personal identification, no books, no magazine on the table.

_For Christ sake theirs not even a television, _it has a type of evil lair feel to it, he wondered what other things Dante kept down in here. He had known his gut feelings had been right, the Woman is just well creepy to say the least.

Edward shuddered at the thought, but then he noticed something jammed on his ring finger, it well, its a ring. The ring is golden, and has the shape of an Ouroboros tattoo on it. The dragon is biting it's own tail, that's the mark of the Dragons. The mark of a Bradley, it meant hes in a whole lot of trouble,

The walls themselves are a kind of an ugly unemotional dark red stone, thought its mixed with black to dark grey ones, its obviously built to keep someone in. The room itself is large, he can see a kitchen behind him, and other rooms, kind of like an apartment. But still he has this feeling as if he's being watched.

The bed it self is soft, and has the old moth smell, he can smell an odd scent, not unpleasant, but its obvious this bed has been used. It smells of stale air, of sweat to his disgust, didn't they change their bedding? But most of all perfume, not an overwhelming scent. But it's almost like shampoo, or something, he couldn't put his name on it.

Blankets them self have a type of old feel, a cheesy dark black with green ivory written all over it. The pillows themselves are an ugly neon green.

"My, My what do we have here, Love?" purred a voice, no not a voice! Envy! It made him stiffen, he jerked his head up, trying to fight his restraints.

"Theirs no way you can break those on your own, Little Alchemist," he could hear foot steps from behind him, he pushed his back up on the bed board. Pushing it hard on it, he glared over his shoulder at the pale figure.

The first thing he noticed, is this out of this world, impossible purple eyes, he really looks at her, , "Shut up!I'm not going to talk," he shouted loudly at her. The girl had a slim, But almost masculine body, but she had wide hips. Strong threatening looking pale, muscular arms, and her hands were curled into fists.

But the most odd feature is still her hair, seven long strands of green hair,she looked him over, giving him a sniff, "So you want me to just get straight to it then?" her voice is burning with anger, "Your a Fucking dead man you know that!?" She yelled at him loudly, it's then he noticed she has a matching ring on her own finger.

_Straight to what?_ Why is he stuck in this situation? A part of him wished that Hohenheim had a better taste in woman! Well he had married Trisha, his Mother, but Dante is the complete opposite, dammit Hohenheim! Edward thought giving Envy a flat stare.

Her fingers are threatening, and he examines her further, looking at her odd black gloves, that don't quite go over her fingers. Why would you want a pair of gloves like that? They are useless, unlike his white ones that cover his fingers, his wrist, preventing the metal from biting, tearing into his flesh.

"I should make you beg," What was this a backwards time? Edward scoffed, frowning at her, she's wearing a black shirt, her belly button, he can see it. Envy in all honesty dose look like a female stripper, his cheeks burn at the thought. She's wearing a type of skirt, no skort as Winry liked to call them.

"Fuck you! Bitch! As if I'd ever beg to you!" He yelled at her, this appeared to be the wrong thing to say. A wild look appeared in her eyes and she leaped onto the bed, raising her fist she slugged him hard in the face.

"I don't care what Mother says!" She's screaming at her now, basically spitting in his face, "You may be my Husband, but I HATE YOU!" She shook him roughly shaking him with her fists, to the point where he got dizzy. Slamming she hit him once more in the face, it hurt, the world spun around him. Edward wasn't going to take this kind of abuse.

Rose is trying very hard not to say anything, Envy is flat out ignoring her. Almost as if she's back ground noise, still his heart starts to pound a little bit.

Raising his foot he kicked her hard, but it hardly budged her at all, the girl is built like an ox, "You think that would work on a Homunculus human?" she sneered at him coming rather uncomfortably close, she's holding him, squeezing him by the shirt. Almost as if she'd like nothing better then to choke the life out of him.

If anyone would have asked him that he'd be bedded by a Homunculus he'd told them that they were nuts. Unless of course that Homunculus happened to be Lust, but she's far too 'free' spirited for him. That and Mustang had his eyes on her. His face reddened, eyes burning with intensity, her eyes were wild now, filled with such hate and disgust.

She's squatting over him on her knees, her hands still holding him, "Is that all you can do runt?" She hissed at him, lips smacking together nosily, what was she talking about wife? Oh yeah he had sign the papers, so it meant that.

"I'm the one that's kidnapped here!" Edward scolded her, Envy is giving him a long look. A scornful, reproachful one, one filled with absolute bitterness.

"Oh poor you! Your not the only one that's screwed," she hissed shoving her hand in his line of direction, for a moment he thought she gave him the finger. But she's showing him the ring. Its a matching set to his, and he's staring at her with a look of despair.

"Yeah I have one too! I know!" Edward scolded, exaggerated, she's giving him an off look, and rose her hand to grab a hold of his wrist. Tightening her grip on it, she gives him a quick look over, staring at his face, his chest. He has the feeling if he dose not meet her requirements, she might just stab him right then.

"I should punish you," The woman looked as if she wanted to slice his throat, in fact her arm transformed into a long knife. The blade itself is about a hand thick, its made out a rather threatening looking metal. Lifting her hand she placed the tip of the sword to his throat, and looked him, not glared into his face.

"Tell me why do you obey her?" He demanded, gritting his teeth, he wished he could throw her off the bed. It's hard to think of her, as a victim too.

"She lets me live," Envy spoke coldly to him, but she's looking at him now with a sour pout on her face. Almost as if she's tasted something she dose not like, slowly she drew closer, "Don't move Edo," she whispered the name, her lips smacking on one another. And just like that she threw her mouth on him, grabbing a hold of his shirt.

She held him in place, bruising his lips, with her hard demanding mouth. He's so surprise he dose not move, her lips are rough, hard, but very playful. The kiss is at first aggressive, but she slumps a bit, her grip relaxing a on his shirt. Her knuckles are still white, but her eyes are half closed, almost as if she's tense, her fingers play with the folds of his shirt.

Refusing to break first, she lingered on his lips, her eyes only half open, he could feel her breath, almost like a whisper. Over come him, she's staring at him her eyes slowly open, "Hmm," she sticks out her tong, looming in closer. "No passion, not a very good kisser are you?" she sneered shoving him further into the bed.

Squatting on his hips, she's almost straddling him, normally something like this he'd enjoy. He could feel himself getting hard. He's still a man, a man in a whole lot of trouble, but this Envy is rather beautiful, if not a bit insane.

"I can be when I want to," his hands try to shove her off, but she slaps the offensive limb hard. Flinching, his hands retreated, "Stop hitting me," he gritted his teeth at her, he can feel some of her weight on his legs.

"Then don't touch," Envy snapped, lightly placing her hand on his chest, almost experimentally touching, pressing, her hand to it. It's so unexpected, all he can do is stare at her, shes looking him over squinting at him.

His face still hurts, but she's staring at his face, suddenly becoming incredibly close, "Hmm," she mumbles and lightly presses her lips to his face. It's gentle, caressing almost, even shy a bit, her lips shake a bit. The touch itself, is almost attentive, wary, she's looking at him with blazing eyes.

"You know you don't have to do this," he touches, dares to grab a hold of her left hand. Envy stiffens, before pushing her right harder down on him. Teeth grinding together into a snarl, she pushes him harder on the bed. It creaks a bit, and he can see a pout form on her face.

"Oh Shut up! I know how this works," shes huffing a bit, still he could see faint blush find its way onto her face. "Don't underestimate me, I know you and Dante," her voice shook at the mention of Dante with rage, "That Dante, that you," she paused, as if thinking out loud. His hand had rested on her stomach, at the slight touch, shes rendered speechless.

"Argh," she moaned, as his fingers traced her lower stomach, breathing heavily, her eyes are screwed shut. "Fuck you," she growled grabbing at his hand, she took the bait, both hands clasping on his. This left her open, he leaped on her, and she yelped in a panic.

"Bastard- but he pulled her down onto her back, his chains were long tied to each of the bed posts. But enough so that he could pin her to the bed. Envy freaked, fighting like a wild cat, she buckled, trying to get away from him. Edward is faster then he looks, he pins her to the bed, and she's huffing, sucking in air he sits on her.

"Don't move," he ordered holding her in place, she squirms a bit, he pushes her down hard so she can't get away. Face still red, her eyes are closed tightly for a moment, he has her stuck underneath him, "Were not going to do anything okay? So just shut up and stay still." Envy opened her eyes a bit, and is giving him the evil eye.

"Really? Well something is happy to see me isn't it!?" She accused shoving her leg up onto his groin, but trying to knee him in the stomach at the same time. The nudge makes him groan, but he pushes her down with his other leg.

Panting heavily both of them are glaring at each other, thought its obvious Envy is rather embarrassed. Shes not looking at him, and her face is still flustered, not border line red, its hardly noticeable. Envy eyes are narrowed together shrewdly, she has a thin line on her face. Eyes staring away from him, glancing to the far side of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The human had managed to pin her, to_ her bed_, this is _her room__,__** her territory**_. Still her face is rather flustered, the human smells like sweat. Reeks of it, "Get away from me! You imp!" She yelled at him louder. Anger burned on his face and his grip tightens on her, she could handle this fool!

"How dare you call me so small that I could be mistaken for a leprechaun!" he yelled at her furiously, Envy blinked, she hadn't said that. Her fingers are pulling at the bed sheets, it shuffles a bit, she flinches, feeling his full weight on her. Even if he's short, he's almost but not quite the same height she is.

Not that she's short, but he's puny for a man, it seems to be an irritant. She suppose she could play nice, after all he has her 'trapped'. Shoving, they fight, kicking, and screaming, "Get off me!" Envy roars. "I'll kill you human!" She yelled, but she couldn't move her feet, the humans too fat!

His dick is poking her in her lower back, burning with frustration, Envy mumbles something into the pillow. Curse him, she thinks,_he's heavy,_ so she cheats, transforming her arm into a snake, it leaps out, snarling, hissing. Edward imminently moves back, her snake snaps at his fingers, wrapping around his throat.

He'd just have to learn whose in charge! Edward seems to know how fucked he truly is. For he dose the smart thing and has stopped moving. She's wrapped the snake around his chest, she can feel his clothing, feel the heat from his skin. His eyes are wild, his face a bit purple, _Mother wont know if he accidentally dies._

"Are you done now?" Envy snapped at him rudely, "Or do I have to beat you up a bit more?" Pinning him by her right arm. She holds him down, Rose is frozen in the room, Envy had all but forgotten about the girl. Envy bares her teeth at him, snarling at him in rage, it burned in her throat, "Or do I have to punish you?" she spoke in a dangerous low tone, seething.

Edward looked at her, no really did. "I thought you hated me," He scolded, and Envy gaze did not waver.

"I absolutely hate you, I do," She spoke sternly, what is he getting at. Still her hold is loose around his neck, it can become tighter.

"Then why did you kiss me, a kiss is something two people share when they are in love," Envy gives him a long stare, and shakes her head.

"Your an idiot, who believes in that nonsense anyway?" Scolded Envy crossly, he seems to be thinking, trying to think of a way out of it. "Lucky for you I like pretty things," she had said that before, suddenly she reached out with her hand, he stopped trying to move, and cupped him lightly on the face. He's bleeding a bit, she touches his lips, their warm.

His eyes flare with anger, but also with pain, and pity, it's their in his eyes, she found herself staring at him, finger lingering,"Dose it hurt?" Edward made a face, she can see the bruising, from all the injuries she's given him.

Edward is silent, "A bit," Glancing over her shoulder, she slides back onto his lap hesitantly, "Don't move, you poor thing, bring the cart over Rose," Rose approaches the bed, slowly she isn't looking at her. "Hurry it up," the girl dose as she's told bringing it to her. Envy snake arm slithers away from Edward throat, he dose not even bother to look at her.

Her fingers are still touching his lip the snake comes back with an ice pack, Envy masterly reptilian arm transforms back into simple one of man kind. Edward leans into the ice pack, she dabs it on his lips, a bit, before turning it to the bruises on his mouth, his cheeks are a bit swollen. Her legs are dangled over his.

"Be quite human," she orders, he had opened his mouth to protest, but she's ripped open his shirt, he's lost a button. Theirs some monster size bruises here too, but that's not why she's staring. The human is well built, his chest is honestly attractive.

Edward winces, either from the cold or the pain, a smug grin pulled on her face, "Bet you didn't think you'd get your ass beat by a girl," Purred Envy, pressing the ice back on his ribs, almost gently, still it's cold.

"I think I can handle you," Edward murmurer, Envy didn't like his tone, and pressed it just above his nipple. Which to her satisfaction is puckered, and all her's for the taking, all the same she glances at Rose. The girl is just standing their, arms in front of her.

"Your dismissed," Envy waved her off, Edward opened his mouth to protest, "Oh what? You said you could handle me didn't you?" she hissed nastily, inching her mouth to his. He glares up at her, but she dose not kiss him. Just look at him disdainfully, Edward hands are at an angle, so they point away from her. A good choice, other wise she'd break those grabby fingers.

It caused him discomfort, and she enjoyed it, each twinge in his face, thought the anger disappeared from his eyes. Envy hardly noticed when Rose left, her fingers gently touched his stomach, gently curiously trailing the skin. Her body sauntered a bit closer, he's warm, he gasps when she places the ice on his chest.

By now it's starting to melt a bit, the room is just so warm, sliding down his leg a bit, she hovers looking at his skin closely, it's tan, slightly discoloured where she's marked him. Her physical is having an affect on him, he's breathing haltered.

Still his eyes are closed, he looks like he's enjoying it, turning away she glared at the far side of the room. Studying the wall, her index finger touches, rubs up the side of his abdominal muscles.

"Envy," he says her name, calling her back to look at him, still she dose not glance at his face. Her fingers don't seem to help but sneak past his side. Resting on his serratus anterior, what is even weird, this simple movement is having an effect on herself. She hate to admit it, she feels a tingling sensation back in her loins.

Its not a bad feeling, but shes not going to tell chibi that, it makes her want some more. What it is, she knows it's sex.

Eyes narrowed, she inches a bit closer, he moans unable to hold in his voice. His breath leaks out, she breaths in deeply, inching closely, slowly she places her mouth lightly on his chest. "Envy," he growls, her hands graze his serratus anterior, rubbing, grazing it.

"Envy," he repeats, grabbing a hold of her hand, she's almost laying on him now, her lips hardly touch him. "Human." she warns, his fingers are fumbling with her hands, she had given him all the warnings he deserved. But still she dose not move, and neither dose he.

His fingers, are touching her hand, his are warm, she's basically laying on his chest, it's odd to hear someones heart. Thud, it's pretty noisy, she can feel her hair resting on his skin, it smells like soap, sweat, but she dose not mind. Rubbing her face on him, she can see feel him.

_Dammit the human thinks that he's the king pin,_ she'd show him, his arm is cold, somehow she's lost the ice pack. Her own nipples started to hurt a bit, she's rubbing on him like some common whore, she's finding it harder to think.

How warm he is, how crafty he is, him and Dante, strong, his scent is almost over powering her. Making her dizzy, almost as if she's been drugged. That would make sense, since she's basically coddling him.

He still has his coat, on, most of it's around his arms, but she can see the top of his shoulder, she looks at his face, his eyes are closed, his teeth in a grimace. What a tasty treat, it's all hers, for the taking shes the one in charge. Lips smacking together, her little Hero has nothing to say, lost in how amazing she's making him feel.

Even if he dose not deserve it, _Fucking human brat!_ She should have broken his fingers, his fingers, his cold dirty human fingers, graze her leg. Stiffening a bit shes suddenly yanks away from him, narrowing her eyes at him. Edward eyes snap open, "Bastard," she huffs menacingly, she's just had about enough of him!

"Your afraid of me,", touching her lightly on the foot some more, his fingers are cold. The way he said it made her freeze. Making her shiver a bit, it tickles, she opened her mouth and shoved him roughly down. His fingers still touching her.

"Shut up! Hah Hah!" she shouted feverishly, breathing ragged, she dragged him roughly snapping at his face. "Me afraid of you!?" She snarled, her voice is higher pitched, on the edge of madness,"Of a small runt of a human?! I could break you like a twig!I could punch your bones into jelly!" Envy spoke ravenous.

How dare the human think that she's afraid of him? How amusing! How insulting! "You have no idea just how powerful I am! I could rip you to shreds! So that your own Mother wouldn't be able to claim your body!"

"If your that strong, then why do you do as Dante tells you!?"Her eyes fell to his fingers, he looks bewildered, "Envy this is wrong, you should do this with someone you care- She grabbed a hold of his junk shoving her hand on it. He moaned, groaning, but grabbed at her arm, she can hear the sound of his skin touching her.

It's warm, but she's angry now, cheeks rushing, it feels so good, and now he's done it, she had been more then patient with him.

"Shut up! SHUT UP! You pint size wanna be pipsqueak!" She yelled at him loudly her breathing shuddering, she rubbed on the folds of his clothing. He's hard, and she growls a warning, "Shut up," Moaning into his shoulder, eyes closed tightly.

Edward hand did not move for a few seconds, _Don't look, is what she wanted to say, _but"Idiot human," s came tumbling out of her mouth, his hand moved falling onto the bed.

"Dante, she told you to do this didn't she?" Her heart beat is pounding, her left arm clinging onto his shirt, she's basically thrown herself to his left side. Right fingers touching his man bits, face beat red, she closes her eyes, burying her head into his shirt.

Envy grits her teeth, breathing heavily, for a second a silence fell between the two of them. "Fuck you! Of course she did!" she's breathing out of pace, into his shirt, "As if I'd, do this otherwise." Her fingers touch, she can hear it, the sound of his clothing, she caused him to moan, she's the one in control, his hands cling at the bed, and she can see him not looking at her.

"This is wrong Envy, you shouldn't do this because she told you to," Envy heart beat thudded, pounding in her chest. "It's not right," he gently picked up her hand, prying it off of his junk, she trembled a bit, shaking.

"I SAID NOT TO TOUCH ME!" Envy yelled, but he's holding onto her back, she tries to wrench her arm free.

"But your touching me,"Edward countered, Envy bristled, he said it carefully before giving her a sad gut wrenching look. His eyes, they looked like they were in pain, Envy stared at him, face beat red, and she opens her mouth.

"That's different I have to touch you, but you don't have to touch me,"Bitterness leaks out of her! Why should she have to do this?_ Its not fair! What is she six again? Ha! Life isn't fair so deal with it! _For a few second she's still. Burning her body is inflamed, growling a bit, "I'm the one in control human, so just be quite."

"Okay, I understand now," Just what did he fucking understand! He didn't understand anything! Envy smacked him hard in the face, the slap isn't all that hard, and he grabs a hold of her arm. She had stopped a few inches from his face, it's more like a tap. Eyes unable to look, she can feel his fingers gently touching the back of her hand.

She gasps, when he dares to touch her, lips touching each other blinking frantically her eye lashes flutter, she growls at him. Sucking in air, her breathing is ragged, moist, he's not going to win, she can't let him.

"Your Mother, your afraid of her," Envy heart beat nearly skipped a beat, "Afraid of what she'll do if we don't," lowering her head she butted him in the chin. Her lips brushing his chest, she didn't want to talk. Breathing hammered, she sucks, licks the top of his skin, slowly. "Envy, I'm trying," he growled, dragging her a bit.

"I said to shut up," she snapped, kissing his chest a bit, he froze then, dropping her hand, her legs are draped over his lower stomach. Left arm clutching his shoulder, the other is lowered onto his chest. What is he trying to do?

So Edward dose the smart thing and shuts his annoying lips, grumbling a bit, "I'm not afraid of my Mother," Envy countered, rubbing his neck, her fingers grazed the groove, he didn't say anything but had his eyes focused on the wall.

His eyes screamed that he did not believe her, Envy grumbled a bit, pushing herself off of him so she could force him down harder into the bed. Edward cheeks are rosy, a part of her wants to touch how hot they are. Curiosity brings her to touch, the fingers move gently probing the flushed flesh. "Besides, it's just sex, it's not that big of a deal,"

Lowering her mouth she kissed his throat, a bit he tastes like soap, and sweat, she'd make him shower the next time. Lips moist she kisses him, her noises filling the room. She can hear his breathing, haggard, her free hand grazed over his chest, gently brushed over his nipple. He moaned, and she attacked it slowly.

Generally, hesitant at first, her tong pushes on the sensitive flesh, he makes a loud shouting sound, and almost grabs a hold of her but stops, mid way. Chibi is learning, she licks teasing the numb, her shoulders are stiff, grumbling a bit, she's over top of him, shoved him around so that he's almost flat on one side. He's tense now, but she ignores it, and grabs a hold of his hips.

Her fingers rip tear at him, threatening to rip his skin, growling, she can feel his hands clinging onto the bed, touching her hair. Stopping for a few moments, she can hear his breathing escape, loosely, haggardly, it's rough. The scent is smelling the air, she can feel herself leaking a bit, growling she watches.

His fingers touch grab at her hair, panting she looks in the direction, he hasn't said anything. But he's still touching her hair, it's only just. But he's smart enough to use his metal hand, breathing, he's still not looking at her. Pat, her fingers touch his skin, grazing a bit, she kisses, sucks, and slurps his skin.

Losing it, she mewls a bit, rubbing into his skin, groaning she can feel him hard, digging into her skirt, a bit of heat rushes in. Making her let out a trail of profanity, it leaked out of her mouth, she kissed him furiously, biting. Like an animal, he grunted, gasped, huffed, he's hers for commanding, she managed to make the son of Hohenheim hers.

A kind of revenge for her Mother, making her the sin of Envy, the human could envy her. Hate her as much as he wanted. They could hate each other, that would be fine, she'd let him use her for sex, sure why not?Sex could not possibly hurt as much as her Mothers punishments.

Eyes wide open, she's staring at the opposite side, her pupils dilated, her mouth shut together, lips chapped, her tong wets it. Breathing she's suddenly feels claustrophobic, she clings onto his arm, a bit, feeling a feeling in her stomach. _Butterflies her?_ Her chest hurt a bit, and she finds herself not moving for a few seconds.

Her hands moved grabbed a hold of the front of his belt, she can hear it clacking, hear her yanks the black pants off of him. Falling off, she's still staring off across her beautiful cage, her room, her territory, she yanks it, smelling his scent.

It's overwhelming now, still she dose not say anything, she still has him pinned, she looms a bit sitting over him on his thy. Suddenly up in the air now, Edward dose not move, her hands graze over the inside of his thy, breathing, she grabbed a hold of the last bit of clothing. Generally yanked it off of him, she still not looking.

_Don't look, just stay like that,_ Envy hoped, breathing through her nose, she moved into position, gasping, as his head entered her. She cried out, clawing at his metal arm, grabby hands, desperate, she let out a cry of pain, not panic. Hunching over, face and eyes widened, "Gah," she moaned, clawing, trying to stop herself, she wanted to escape, at first.

Chibi didn't appear to notice, he's moaning, his head on the opposite side of the room, the runt has his eyes closed, mouth opened. Helpless to the wild, animal instinct, her touch has rendered him helpless, or his fear of her great strength, got him to submit.

Envy dose not panic, _she dose not! _"Fuck," her lips chap together, sounding completely out of breath. Just standing their, she can feel him intruding inside of her.

_It hurts, _she groaned, eyes closing, she moaned, he's hard, and she's trying not to look at him, holding onto his shoulder, she lowered herself a bit more. Moaning, _its tight, hot at the same time_, she can hear him moan to. A hot mess, their both a hot mess, her hair graze her arm, and shoulder, she curses, and tries to keep calm.

Which is hard when you have that inside of her, panic, flushes into her chest, that annoying feeling grows in her stomach. Suddenly she feels sick, the human has given her something, again, now its hurt turn to hitch her breath. Frantic now, her fingers tighten on his shoulder. Good thing its not his flesh one, otherwise nothing would be left.

Cheeks burning now, her ears are probably just as red as his,_ it hurts, it hurts, so what I've been through worse then this! This is nothing, _she's been through more, _then he'd ever understand, it's just a sensitive area, that's all,_ she stops moving. Hardly breathing, her arms, clawing harder, ripping, tearing at his jacket.

The room is silent, no one their, but she shivers, gasping, feeling hot everywhere, still she feels cold at the same time. Briskly, she experimentally climbs, and now they both moan together. Grunting, she hisses, clinging, yelping, it hurts. But she keeps going, like a good girl, "Fucking shit," she babbles, it hurts.

But it feels good, too, she's not sure how, but it's their, a rush, a tingling sensation, a moan of her own, her teeth are gritted together. She tries to keep any sound out of her voice, her lips are chapped, she licks them a bit. Butterflies are their, fighting their way like hungry wolfs, trying to rip open her stomach.

_It hurts, oh shut up you pansy!_ Envy yelled at herself, she found it harder to breath, ignored the pain, her body could heal anyways. But how she hates pain! But this, this isn't so bad. But it still hurts, grinding him down. Generally her hip moves, she grinds her teeth together. Eyes wild, her arms, her fingers clawing at him.

"Dammit," she puffs, out of breath, panicky, "eh," she gasps, growling, still, her shoulders shaking, that thing, that human thing is inside her. It's tight, hot, and it, feels warm, like skin, she can't help it but moan, breath sneaking out of her mouth.

_Why is the room so cold? _Envy thought feverishly, she had to ask her Mother about it. It felt like she's outside, not that she's ever been outside. _Oh wait, maybe she had been when she had been blind folded,_ trying to calm the pounding in her heart. The feeling in her loins, she waited, feeling her body trying to adjust.

Its a lot harder, then it looks, she maneuverings a bit, experimentally moving rotating her hips, huffing, once she gets going again, she can hear Edward breath. He's not bothering to keep his composure, she's more pensive at first, trying to keep her sound in. But it become almost impossible, their chorus becomes two instead of one.

Mingling together, she can hear him slide into her, she's the one doing all the work, still beads of sweat leak, out of her pours. Tickling down her forehead, the effort is great, Her bed complains under their combined weight, she's panting obviously, looking around the room wildly, she shoves, pushes him harder into the bed.

Grinding into her, she lets out a yelp of pain, and of pleasure_, it feels good, it dose, but it hurts too._ Panicky, her heart is trapped in her throat, her breath ragged, eyes wild, "Dammit," she whinnied, and buried her head into his arm, suddenly become slumped.

It felt like forever for her, Her cheeks felt warm, her chest tight, the world felt dark, damp and cold, her shoulder, and lower back tingled. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, she refused to let go of his arm, basically hugging it. Eyes closed tight, her pale flustered cheeks, rubbing his cool arm, it felt nice, she didn't move.

Mumbling, she's still tense, but she dose not move, she can feel it inside of her, taking all the room up, hurry up and spill already, Envy thought feverishly. Hadn't she done enough? Eyes half closed, she grunted, pulling herself up a bit. Obviously he's not ready, she looked at the opposite side of the room, not looking at him.

Still nothing, she moves her hips, getting back to it, letting out a whimper, she gasped, moaning as he hit a spot. It made her moan, a bit, she smacked her lips together without shape, how they slipped together, his man hood, pushed into her, she _whimpered_ no!**Snarled** a bit arching her back like a cat. Eyes widened, she shrieked, when he leaked.

Edward yanked grabbed a hold of her arm dragging her back to him, hadn't he had enough? Her lips tremble, she peeps when her back touches his chest. Hadn't he had enough yet? His arms wrap around her from behind, her eyes are wild. "Let go of me," she stammered pitifully, but he did not let go. His nose touched her neck, but he did not kiss her.

He simply hugged her, held her to him, Panting heavily she's unable to move, he pushes his face besides her cheek. "What are you doing?" upset isn't the kind of word used to describe her very often, but its their in her voice.

"You okay?" His hands touched her hair, gently combing through it, what is he doing that for? Why is he stroking her hair? She had already given him what he wanted. What every man wanted, his fingers scratched, scrubbed at her scalp, she clawed at his left arm, refusing to budge, eyes closed tight, she gave in for a few impossible seconds.

But just like that it's over, "Screw you!" Envy shrieked at him just like that he's gone, she didn't see him, she slid slipped off the bed, and her feet touched the ground. Edward did not stop her, he didn't say anything, she marched half way into the middle of the room. Cheeks burning, he could see everything, from that angle.

But her butt is fully visible, her hips, her long beautiful thick legs, and her, vaginal area too, she stops at the couch not showing any weakness. She must not show weakness, "You really are sentimental aren't you chibi," she didn't even glance at his direction. One arm touching the folds of the couch, it feels like leather.

"What a soft bighearted fool you are, you wont last long," she meant it too, she needed to shower first, she's stuck with his semen inside of her. And her own bodily fluids, at this rate, it would take an hour shower to cleanse him from her.

Still he didn't say anything, she could hear the chains moving, Envy still felt the reddens in her cheeks, the pains in her loin could not go unnoticed. She cringed, with each step it hurt a bit, her fingers did tremble a bit, tapping on her hips.

_I'm a Homunculus the pain should heal_, but it didn't her feet touched the ground, aware of his eyes on him, "What enjoying the show are you?" she snapped not bothering to look her fingers touched grazed the handle to the bathroom. _It's cool, cold like his automail,_ her teeth grit together and she yanks it open.

Winry felt the binding dig into her wrists, blue eyes glancing at Dante, she had them move to a platform, on this platform is a square set of white in the middle are some trees, and a kind of glass container. Their are some trees, and some water inside of it, her eyes look up theirs some sort of surveillance set up in front of them.

"What have you done with Wrath?" Winry couldn't help but ask, she had to know. Dante turned around a smile grew on her face.

"Wrath? Hmm, I wouldn't worry about him, he's worth more to me then you are," The way she spoke made Winry go silent. This woman would not hesitate to abuse anyone, how could she value someones life like gold and silver?

"You can't value other peoples life's higher then anyone else," it came whispering out of her voice, she wasn't sure why they weren't still blind folded. Not that she wanted to be, sometime ago they had been brought up here.

"Of course I can! That's how the world works!," she didn't even glance at Winry direction.

"Winry," That's Trisha she's warning her but it's unnecessary, Dante looks at her, "Your still bitter that Hohenheim chose me?" she sounded a bit bewildered, "You do know that killing me, and hurting my son is not going to change his heart,"

Dante let out a laugh, "Hohenheim? You think this is all about him? Maybe just a little bit, but its not even part of the plan, this is just a little pay back, some icing on the cake," Grinned Dante obviously pleased, her eyes and hands had a snarl on it.

She tapped her fingers, "Why don't the two of you have a seat," she patted to the red couch that had been placed in front of the cameras. She could see herself, as well as the entrance, and several places on screen. She didn't pay too much attention to it, she got up to her feet, Dante appeared to be a bit impatient.

Trisha is already sitting on the left side of the couch, she goes silent, "I don't suppose you'll tell us why then,"

Dante looked at her blankly, "Why? Do I need a reason? Well I guess it's for power, I can have a great influence in the country when it's remade," she looked at the two of them, "Why dose anyone do anything for? What do you think the war was for?" she watches the two of them a smug look on her face.

"You know that's not true Dante, you should have told Hohenheim how much he hurt you, I'm sure he didn't mean to," That's Winry and Dante looks really surprised, even Trisha is looking at her with a look of horror on her face.

Winry looked back with a bit of sympathy, but Dante gave nothing a way, and simply picked up a remote, "I hate to let my enemies off without a punishment, you choose your side of the war, the wrong side but well," she rolled her shoulders.

War? What war? Just like the cameras flashed, at first she didn't understand what she's seeing, Winry eyes widen, she looks away red faced. Dante rolls around a chair, "No you two get to watch, I could just bring Wrath, but then again I could just punish Hughes here," Hughes is in his military uniform, but he's tied around the chair.

Winry eyes widen and she looks back, Hughes? He had gone missing a few weeks ago, his glasses are broken, his eyes are closed. Theirs some blood on his face_, Edward mouth his closed in a grimace, and she glances at the side of the screen. Can see Envy face, she can hear the sound of her lips smacking together._

A feeling of disgust burns in her stomach, sickness, "Stop this please," Trisha voice is calm, but it's shaking. "Please," Their are hundreds of different views, Winry is speechless, one has a close up on their faces, others on their body, height, sides back, and even birds eye view. The entire room has cameras everywhere, even in the bathroom.

"Don't tell me you succeeded," Hughes spoke sounding disappointed, thought he blinked, when he started to hear the sounds.

Still Dante didn't seem to stare, Envy is froze in place, her eyes wide, with fear? She hadn't been expecting that_, Edward had touched her leg, she suddenly yanks away from him, and her eyebrows narrow, Edward eyes snap open "You," she breaths laboured her entire body moving, shaking, with a great effort. _

"_Your afraid of me?"_most people might be comforted by that, the touch on her foot. It made Envy recoil, shiver, she could see how red face she got. See the look on her friends face, suddenly she became still. But then she freaked, roughly shoving him onto the bed.

"Don't you care about your own daughter? Can't you see the pain your causing both of them!?" she yelled at Dante, but Dante rounds and smacks Hughes on the side of the face. Her eyes can hear what Envy yelling at Edward, about punching him into jelly. Things like that, but she can also see what Edward can't.

"Looks like Edwards all grown up," Hughes mused spitting some blood, but his face is a bit red , "You should really turn that off, it's quite rude to spy on people, I bet Envy would kill you if she found out about that," Dante looks at him.

"No, I know my own daughter, she'll do what she's told," Winry really wished she'd turn it off.

"_You have no idea just how powerful I am! I could rip you to shreds! So that your own Mother wouldn't be able to claim your body!" _Dante looked at the screen at that, before looking at Trisha she's speaking loudly now.

"This is sick," Winry snapped, furious.

"Please, you can kill me, but let my son go, stop this," Dante ignored Trisha pleading, and looked at Hughes.

"Enough, the punishment is not over yet," She rolled Hughes around and waved her hands, obviously she didn't care. Not even a faint blush, or anything this woman had no shame, she didn't have any mercy, just cold dead eyes. That could rip across the world, and tear grown men to shreds, she couldn't believe it.

"What about your daughter? Look at her," Winry protested but Dante didn't seem to care, not even once inch.

"_If your that strong, then why do you do as Dante tells you!?" _Winry can see her terrified eyes fall to his fingers. Edward looks utterly confused, pain in his eyes, she wanted to cry. How could Dante do this to them?_"Envy this is wrong, you should do this with someone you care- She grabbed a hold of his junk shoving her hand on it._ Suddenly she moves, and Winry ears go beat red, he moans, but has grabbed a hold of her arm.

At this Envy face has gone beat red, _I hope she dose not know she's being video tapped_, she might kill her best friend. This entire situation made her ill, she could understand Dante anger, at being left behind, but this. This is cruel, how could she?

"_Shut up! SHUT UP! You pint size, wanna be pipsqueak!" _The Homunculus is yelling again, and Winry groans probably the wrong thing to say. Winry wants to close her eyes, but she dose not want Hughes to get hurt.

Edward dose not blow up at her, Winry wishes oh how she wishes she can close her eyes, and this would all be a nightmare. A sick, perverted nightmare, but a dream none the less, theirs no way that their getting out here alive are they?

"Theirs no point in telling her it's wrong, Dante dose not care," Hughes snapped, "Your wasting your breath," Envy can see Envy and Edward at every angle, and its humiliating to say the least. But theirs no way either of them know. Her face reddens, when Envy feels Edward up, in his private area.

Envy tells him to shut up, and slumps into his shoulder, moaning, eyes closed shut, too shut, she's obviously in a panic. "Idiot human," it looked as if she had been about to say something else. Edward hand falls onto the bed, surrendering obviously.

"_Dante, she told you to do this didn't she?"_ Winry can hear the anguish in her friends voice, she wishes she could call out to him. That and Envy, the poor thing, they had only been here for a few hours, she had been raised by the crazy manic.

She can't help but glance at Trisha, who has tears in her eyes, their leaking out of her face. Dante looks satisfied with the reaction, Envy eyes are wide, glazed, her face beat red, she hides her head into his shirt, one had touching Edward private parts.

_Then unease silent, Envy teeth are gritted together, as if she's in pain, and a silence fall between the two married couple_._ "Fuck you! Of course she did!" it looks like she's having a hard time breathing, _Winry blinking frantically_ "as if I'd, do this otherwise."_ Envy continues her work, making him moan, Edward claws at the bed. They aren't really looking at one another, but Envy is looking at Edward, when he's not.

"_This is wrong Envy, you shouldn't do this because she told you to,"_ Envy looks like she might faint, she can hear Edward say something, but then Envy is yelling at him some more. He's trying to be nice, but he dose not realize, just how damaged Envy probably is. Just what kind of things, had Dante done to her? Winry is crying, how can she do this to them?

"_I SAID NOT TO TOUCH ME!" t_hose words are gut wrenching, horrible, she can hear the sound of her trying to fight her arm free. She eventually dose, both of them, all of them are red faced. Dante seems bored of it all.

"Please stop this please!" Trisha sobbing, into her palms, "Please,"

Edward is talking again he's saying something, he's trying to be nice, but he's making things worse, _"That's different I have to touch you, but you don't have to touch me,"_ those words make Winry want to cry all over again. Not that she's stopped, they can't do it, not in front of each other, not without loosing face.

Things get worse, Envy may say that she's not afraid, but its obvious she is, and when they get going it really seems to hurt her. Winry probably wouldn't let Edward touch her, if she had been in Envy position anyways. Still even Hughes eyes are watering, they all have lost a significant amount of colour.

Even after Envy hits, no it turns into a gentle caresses, something she touches his face, its just too much, it's just terrible,_ how can she do this? How can she? _Not even Hughes can keep a straight face anymore. Dante looks a bit irritated, how can she be so heartless? None of them want to keep their eyes open, but when they try Dante hits Hughes.

But he takes the blow, "Beat me up, all you want." begged Hughes, "Just stop this insanity," he shouted, but Dante hits him, knocking the teeth out of him.

Trisha is sobbing unable to keep in her sobs, she's crying the loudest, and Winry is holding onto her hand. "Stop," She begged her voice high pitched, "Stop hurting them!" She yelled loudly, "Please!" but no matter how much, Trisha begged, Dante is stony.

No, she's getting smug, maybe even happy by Trisha reactions, she likes the pain in her voice. "Don't worry Trisha, it'll be over soon won't it?" Winry preys, how she wishes she could close her eyes, shut her ears.

It shocked how jealous she is of deaf people, Trisha pleases becomes more desperate. She's has her eyes closed tight, but she's gone deadly silent. A look of anger, rage, hate on Trisha face, "How could you!" She yelled, "How could you do this to my son?" she shouted loudly, sobbing she's basically screaming.

Dante looks even more happy, Trisha looks like she's going through some great inner turmoil, Edwards attempt to comfort Envy. Honestly, it's even more depressing, more sad, of course she rejects him, fleeing from him. Trisha turns away from the screen, "Your a devil,"

The devil is grinning, "Hmm? How observe, such things do not exit," scolded Dante, rolling her eyes, "I am simply taking what I want, despite your objections." she mocked her, taunted her, "Envy is finally grown up, and that comes with responsibilities,"

"Neither of them, will ever forget that, your absolutely horrible!" Shouted Trisha, loosing her temper, "This is cruel, how can you be so careless? Don't you care at all about your own daughter?" still talking, she isn't finished, "Take some responsibility for your actions."

Dante seemed even more amused, "The two of them have just performed a natural process," she repeated coldly, "No, she is a tool nothing more, unlike you, she knows her place." still coy she narrowed her eyes, "Responsibility? For years humans kill, rape, take what ever they want from each other. Nothings changed,"

Their is no reasoning with her, theirs none, she's insane.

Bare feet touching, the ground she walked into the bathroom, standing in the middle of the room, staring at the wall dully. The tile it self is a pale white, the walls baby blue, the tub it self is white, it has a shower attachment. Wordlessly she turns stepping into the tub, before she turns the water on, at first it's cold.

Most people would have yelped, but she just stared, the water changed from cold to warm, slowly she fell to her knees. Tears spilling from her face, she let out a sob, breaking down into her hands, tears flooded, running down her face. Leaking, she wailed, her anguish, the sound of the water drowning out her humiliation.

She shoved her hands over her mouth, trying to muffle the sounds, she crumpled, feeling the water pour over her. It's hot, and she shuddered, the tub is cold. Cold like his metal, like his automail, she hides her face, shivering. Sobbing, not bothering to hold it in, gritting her teeth together, the water keeps on falling.

Rolling over her shoulder, down her back, she can feel it, the warmth of his flesh, the taste of his skin on her mouth. The pain in her loins had not died down, the water had done some of the work, warming up her sickly skin. She could hardly move, she didn't want to move, everything hurts, her head burned, a headache.

A headache? She hadn't had one in a long time, she gasped into her hands, breathing, struggling, but her sobs, this pain it just wouldn't stop. Furry, burned deep inside, _that Edward Elric!_ Anger burned in her eyes, she should have made him cry. Still she hides her face under her hands, and let the water massage her soiled body.

Envy had disappeared into a room, closed the door behind her, he could hear the sound of her steps, the sound of the water turning on. As soon as she had rejected his attempt to calm her, he had wanted to punch himself in the face. Still, this entire situation is not only humiliating, it's painful, nauseating.

She might as well be human, she has emotions, pain, he closed his eyes tightly, face beat red. Even if she isn't, things have gotten out of hand. _This is just wrong,_ the entire thing is just devastating, he had always thought the woman he would be with. Would love him, would want to be with him, it felt as if he had raped her.

It's not as if he had wanted to, she's beautiful of course, but he dose not know her. Running his hands into his face he winces, cringing as he touches his bruises. He felt filthy, it felt as if he had blood on his hands, he could see it. A sick, morbid feeling came over him, he felt as if he's about to throw up! Of course Envy had been more then good in bed, but still.

It's wrong, for him to think like that. Even if she is his wife, well sort of anyways, okay legally she is. But that meant he would have to man up, and actually treat her like his wife. What had he been thinking? He is the cause of her pain, he had joined the state Alchemy to help people, not to hurt them.

Their must be something he could do, running his hands through his hair, the chains dazzle, singing in their harsh metallic tones. A knock on the door made him cling at the blanket sheets, he jumped a bit, shoving his back to the wall. Bristling, "Can I come in?" That's Rose, and at once he relaxes.

"Yes," Rose walks into the room, carrying a tray of food on a large silver plate, she places it on the cart. Before walking over to his chains and unlocks them with the key, unlocks them? She stops, and once Edward is up, rubbing his wrist, he turns unable to look at her. Shame fills him up, he can't look at her, utterly drained, he brings his hands to his face trembling.

"Thank you," he says, not knowing what else to say.

Rose steps away from him, "You shouldn't try anything," she speaks up, "it won't do anyone any good," she walked away he could hear the door closing behind her. Edward flinched, when the door closed shut. Looking down at his wrist, he didn't even bother running for the door, theirs no way he could leave his Mother behind, or his wife.

The key, he feels it in his hand, not even bothering to look at the food. It's insulting, if Dante thinks that he can eat after that. Running it through his hands, he slid the key into his pocket, pulling his shirt back over his skin. How her hands had shook, he had caught glimpses, of the pain, seen her panic when she had entered him.

The terrified look in her purple eyes, ripped, digging deep into his soul, scaring him, he had never seen such hopeless, helpless looking eyes. It's as if the life had been ripped, torn out of her chest, he had never felt this way. His self worth, it felt like he had none,_ I don't deserve to comfort Envy,_ he thought dully.

An ache grew, how he longed to speak to Trisha, she always knew what to say. His Mother, how he missed her. Alphonse, he wished his brother, no, he wished him to be very far away, rubbing the back of his neck, he knew it's impossible to sleep. Envy has been in the room for over an hour now, she'll probably stay in their for another two.

For him it had been alright, but she had given up a lot more then him. Her body, her flesh, how vulnerable she had looked. His words had only insulted, torn at the wound, he might as well have beaten her up instead of the opposite. Biting his lip he screwed his eyes tight sitting up from the bed, he drew the blankets around his shoulders.

Burying his head into the sheets, he closed them tightly, trying to think of a way out of this horrible mess. A way to go back, to stop this whole thing, his lips felt dry, _Please God, if you could lend me a little bit of help, that would be great. _He knew that he wouldn't answer, anything really, a hint out of this mess would be great.

And that's how far as I got, I enjoyed writing this one the most, but I dunno the last few chapters meh, ;d And I'm kind of honestly bored of Dante, thought she's the funnest to write sometimes.


	5. Understand Chapter 1

Understanding

Chapter One:

_Need_

"Bye...Bye...Edward Elric,"the sound, the words, the meaning, they found her once more, how she had no idea. Why, she couldn't remember the purpose, for a few spare seconds her being, her self worth completely gone. A spare, few, thunderous, precious moments, gone, deafening, blinding, the world, void, white, monstrous, her being, nothing.

_Ugly, filthy, disgusting, flames, orange, red, smell of flesh, the pain of her body being torn apart, healing and being burned alive. Screams, her tong, her eye, the hate in Mustang voice, the pain, the agony. _

_How it hurts, she can still feel the flames, the burning of her skin._ The physical pain of being ripped, her skin melting, burning, and healing, mending, is too much. Someone is standing on her chest, thudding their boot deeper into her. Digging it hard, making her want to scream, rip out her own hair. Beat the crap out of Edward Elric.

_Because he's fucking right! Damn that human!_ He's right of her true feelings, _NO HES NOT! How could it be true?Being jealous. No envious of them?_ Envy? She felt the urge to laugh, with her perfect body, her abilities of shape shifting, superpower, she's jealous of Fucking humans? But its not fair, its not as if she asked to die.

The human must have a big pair to think that he could say those things to her. But at the time she had been helpless, she had been so, so helpless. Envy hated it, that feeling, waiting to die, she hated the feeling of being crushed.

It's not as if she wanted to be brought back, it's not as if she wanted her friends to die. _It's not as if I wanted this,_ it's not as if she wanted this. Teeth digging into her own chest, tearing ripping, her skin, the flesh wound, her legs helplessly dangling above her. So many tears, burning leaking out of her disgusting face, her pitiful wail.

Her sobs, how she had cried, how could he? It made her feel anger, the bitterness of being killed. The humans, how they are so eager to throw their life's away. She couldn't understand, she could never Fucking understand that.

He would still be alive, Hughes, he had a child, a wife, and she had killed him shot him without hesitation. Envy would do it again, Father had ordered it, he wasn't her real Father, he had lied about how a Homunculus is born. To what purpose she had no idea, but he to had been a pretender, a faker, he to had sought perfection.

But in the end Father is the farthest from perfection, rejecting that he had been made from Hohenheim blood. She knew the story, that's why they looked so very much alike. It had been Father who had given Hohenheim eternal life. In a way it had been because of him, that Envy had been born at all.

___Because I'm not human anymore__,_Envy thought, finding the answers,_it isn't right for me to exist, let alone live. ____That's why I had to die, because I'm not born, I am created?__But so what? So what!? Who was anyone to decide, what deserved to live?_ But then again 'God' had not created her, Father must have failed. Otherwise he would be able to bring her back right? He could free her easily from her prison.

More importantly since when had she given a Flying Fuck what other people thought of her? When did she care? Why did she even need a reason for breathing? Why didn't she just get to live, grow up, have a family of her own one day? Did she even want that?_ Bull Shit! She didn't need it!_

How could they do that? How can they? It didn't make any sense! How could an Ishvalan and an Amestris see eye to eye? After what had happened in Ishbal after what had happened there, she felt it then a horrible pang. Somehow they had worked together, their little team, she wondered if they were even together anymore.

_I have to know,_ a little voice whispered into her head. They are far gone, kissing and making up, it just didn't make any sense. How could they even phantom becoming a team? It confounded her to no end, that the humans had humiliated her. Edward had humiliated her, she hadn't,couldn't stomach the strength to even lie about it.

How pathetic of her, to die in such a manner, she had gone soft this time around. Soft, pathetic, almost too caring, she had even felt anger at the death of Lust. _But how dare she? How dare he!?_ When she herself isn't human, how could she allow such feelings?

Wait a second, no she is human, a part of her is still human, she had told them, that it would be easier for her to die, rather then to find someone to love her. _A little white lie,_ but still its better then being in a jar, again, don't think about that.

The Little Green Monster, Envy is a disgusting, ugly thing, the cruel words burned into her mind. How dare they look down on her? How dare they look at that form, that pathetic wiggling, worm. But no they are the worms! Their the ones who did this to her, humans, humans are the cause of all her agony.

And its humans that needed to die, only after all of them are extinguished may her pain end? But no, these humans were different. At the end of it, at the end of her life, Edward had tried to save her. At that few spare moments he had treated her more like a human, then when she had been one.

_Flames, liquid gold, burning lighting her face, she can smell the rotten flesh, smell the blood, feel the taste of her own tender, plump lips. Golden globes, looking at her with pity, a great amount of sadness, how dare he look at her like that? They told her he looked like his Father, it's true._

How she had lied, _it,_ they called her, genderless, it, filthy disgusting, ugly, the words echoed in her mind. What the hell did they know? She's beautiful, smooth, pale, eyes of purple amethyst, hair dark and green. Beautiful, perfect, slender, and yet they still called her an _it._

It, genderless, thing, made her feel disgusting, impure, vile, filthy, perhaps she is those things after all. But still, it dose not matter, she is still herself. Wild-thing, headstrong, monstrous, terrifying, murderous, physio bitch.

Envy had been cheated, cheated out of her life as a human. If it hadn't been for her, that Bitch! She would still be alive! Rage, burst through her, the anger burned in her chest, forcing it's way up her throat. She could have screamed, but she could not move, not yet anyways. _It won't be long now, _she thought dully.

She could taste the vile smell of rain, the wind, she loved, hated the cool chills that claimed her body, wave after wave. Made her shudder, how she hated to admit that she had allowed Edward Elric to rip open the wound._ How dare he? The little brat!_ She should come back just to beat him into a pulp for even suggesting it.

Even more so humiliation it just had to be the Little Pipsqueak, why couldn't it have been somebody else? Why not Lust? Why not Greed? They had been the closest to friends, no a family she had in a long time. But she had lied, she had lied, saying that it's easier if she would have died, rather then to have someone love her.

Letting out a scream of frustration, she dug her fingers into her phantom skin. Pulling at her eyes, no matter how hard she pulled they didn't pop out. She hated this blaring white world. This hell, she'd rather be dying, then here,___ Fuck you! Why won't you open up you Son OF A BITCH!?__ Envy thought feverishly._

Floating, she can see the two gates, since her birth, she's died at least one time, for each life she's taken. The Truth, dose not even bothering showing up at her return, it's probably given up on her, but what will she give? Envy feels an uncomfortable lump forming in her throat, "LET ME IN!" Envy shouts slamming her fist on the door.

It dose not budge, dose not even complain, her hands are shaking, she's gasps, and screams, "COME ON!" She shouts, kicking the door in frustration. Slamming her foot harder on it, her teeth are grinding together._ How could they?____How could they? Those disgusting BASTARDS!__Do that?____How could they kiss and makeup?__There far past that, aren't they?____AREN'T THEY?_

She knows it's useless, "Please!" She shouts, her voice echoing uselessly in the room, "Take me anywhere, let me go to hell," she begged, slamming her fists harder on the door. It dose not hurt, so she slams harder, on it. The blood soaked seal, mocks her, she can see it staring at her. It's_ all his fault, if it hadn't been for him._

_If it hadn't been for him and Dante,_for such a long time she had escaped her clutches. Father had shielded her, even if he had been cruel at times. He's still better then Dante, he had never abused her the way that she had. Still she placed her head on the door, her knees falling to the ground.

"DAMMIT!" She shouts, hitting her hand tighter on the door, "You can't send me back," she yells, pleading. _Wait____ what am I Fucking doing?__ "_I'm not going to beg! I'm not going to, fucking do it! Is that what you want?" Tears sting, falling freely from the corner of her eyes, she kicks at nothing.

She's screaming hysterically,sobbing as hard as she can, "Why won't you let me in?" she yells her voice a panic, desperately she makes a run at the door. Throwing herself on it, she pounds her fist on it. "LET ME IN!" She begs,sobbing, but no one can hear her.

"Please," she whimpers falling to her hands and knees, "Take me," she looks up pleasing, when it begins to start. "No!" She yells, screaming, she thrashes out with her arm. Searching, her nails cling to what could be the ground.

Her lips tremble, her eyes widen, the last images of her death flashes before her eyes, pathetic, worm, the humans looking down on her, "Come on let me in you Bastards!" She yells, howling now, "ITS NOT FAIR! Haven't I paid enough?" She's snarling, but she knows it's going to be late, just like the last time, just like the time before that.

"YOU BASTARD! I hate you! I hate all of you humans! Why won't you let me in?" Envy roared, slamming her fits harder onto the door. Throwing herself, rubbing herself all over it, "FUCK YOU! OPEN UP! OPEN UP NOW!" Anyone else would have been running for the hills.

But no, 'they' are sending her back, "DAMMIT!" She yells, screaming, she can feel the invisible force yanking, dragging her away. The doors, they won't open, they don't want her, "WHY WONT YOU OPEN? FUCK YOU! I don't need your pity!"


	6. Understand Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

_Your Move_

It didn't take Envy very long to figure out that she's being followed, still she knows how irresistible she can be. That and she can take care of her self if need did arise, smirking a bit her green hair brushed her soft, teasing skin. Even more alluring she did ware a Skort, but it did draw attention from men, she can see them staring even now.

At first she had assumed it had been one of the men at the pub, the second Mustang, or even thirdly Dante, but it's neither of them.

The hour is late, but she's use to _working_ late. Smugly she runs her hand through her hair, faking a yawn. Stretching a bit, she smiles throwing her chest up, so she can sigh, her purple eyes glancing over her shoulder. _It's just him,_ in all honesty she didn't know him very well, but she could handle him if things did come to a fight.

It had mostly been her fault, for using this form in the first place, it must be someone from her past at least. That or a Homunculus, she could sense the presence of a stone, but not one she knew. _It must be him, _he didn't have the strength, or aurora as a fully powered Homunculus.

He must be spying for the Full Metal Alchemist, he had been found on an Island, been fed Philosopher stones by Dante. Edward, and Alphonse had rescued him, nursed him back to health, lived at Pinako and Winery house for a time. She's not a stalker, their just aren't that many Homunculus kicking around anymore.

That and it hadn't been too hard to sneak into central, perhaps she had been caught after all, she had ended up knocking out one of the grunts.

"What you doing Kid? Are you lost?" her voice came out bored, she cleaned her longer slender nails, her gloves end at the starting point of her fingers. Fiddling with them a bit, she turns to look him up and down. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn that the little brat, had been checking her out.

"I'm not a kid, names Wrath," Wrath retorted, she had been right. His eyes have fallen on her ass, and he has a smug look on his face. Still, she suppose she wouldn't mind a good time. Envy turned on him, looking him over. With an amused chuckle, she reached out with her hand touching him lightly on the chin, she tilted her head to one side.

Wrath himself, is wearing a Military out fit? Like a dog of the state, she narrows her eyes, he has no marking on it, "I joined the academy," he admitted, grinning at her, his teeth is sharp, like a sharps, like Greed. "Things get a bit boring, without some fun once and a while," his skin is warm, she's looking him over.

Her kind of guy, but still it probably wouldn't do her good to fraternize with the enemy, even if he's a cute one. That she'd give him, still she watched him with narrowed eyes, if theirs one thing she knew, it's never to let her guard down.

He seems to be quite the charmer, her index finger taps him lightly, she hums a bit, retracting her hand. A bit surprised, it appears this isn't his first time in the saddle, he's coy, almost strutting around like a young buck. Envy isn't sure if she should laugh at him or not, rolling her eyes, looked away from him.

Wrath did not react to the contact, like she thought he might. Not even a flinch, he looked at her face, shes reading him like an open book. Looking at the corner of her face, a small frown grows on her lips, His eyes travelling down onto her chest, she isn't a slut! Her breast are blocked by a top, the perverted boy is licking his chops. "Whats the matter, seen something you like?"

"Who doesn't? Your Fucking Hot!" Laughed Wrath leaning back a bit he gives her a wide grin. It's then she notices his arm, his leg, a look of confusion grow on her face. But she knows better then to ask, his arm is made out of metal, and so is his leg. The same ones like Edward, did that mean he had tried Human Transmutations?

But Homunculus couldn't use Alchemy, Envy lifted up an eye brow before swatting him on the arm, "Get lost you shark," he lets out a snapping sound with his mouth and grins at him, suddenly becoming rather too close.

"Awe, whats the matter don't think you can handle this?" Envy wasn't all that impressed, she lifted up an eye brow at him, before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Hah, Hah," she clung at her sides, laughing loudly.

Wrath retreats from her and gives her a pout, Envy blinks, and chuckles some more, "Oh your too much," she chuckled, flicking him on the nose. Wrath face went red, "Shut up!" he yelled at her angrily, swinging a fist.

Darting out of the way, she spun around, "Oh one minuet your trying to get in my pants, and the next your attacking me, not very polite," she kicked his legs out from under him, when he charged her, grabbing a hold of his shirt roughly. "Listen kid, I'm not interested, get the picture," she then punched him in the face.

Wrath did not fall on the ground, but he seemed even more aroused, a wicked grin on his face, he had long, wild man hair, and held on to that smirk, "I'll win you over eventually, thought I admit it had been a little too easy to track you down, I mean your suppose to be dead and all," the way he said dead, made Envy shrug her shoulders.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea," she told him a flat out lie, before turning away from him walking down the lazy, dirty street.

"Thought you looked dazzling, for a dead girl," He pressed chasing after her, he swung his metal arm, Envy slid to the left, before snatching it with one free hand. Wrath opened his mouth to say something more, but she yanked him off the ground with one arm.

Before diving him back down into the earth, "Put me down!"she did as he asked, shoulder diving him into the pavement, the ground shook. Some people screamed, Envy threw him hard once more on his back. "You may be a little bit cute, but your an idiot," Talking in a flat tone, "However you amuse me so I won't kill you,"

Hearing the sound of metal breaking, his arm is trashed,"Your no way near my league," she slammed him hard onto his back. Still he's not talking, but it's been a while since she's been in a fight, and she's smug. The enjoyment of battle, but it's hollowed up, she dose not enjoy pain, and it's obvious he's in pain.

Still she can't help it,"You should go back to kindergarten, Snarly," Letting out a laugh she kicked him hard in the face, his teeth are gritted together, he almost made it off the ground. Before she lifted him off of the ground, beating him into the dirt.

Her arm transformed into a snake, slithering, above his face, "Also tell Full Metal, that Envy says hello," she gave him a air kiss, before making a run for it. "See you, Snarly," with that she darted behind one of the nearest buildings, vanishing into the crowd.

Wrath isn't just an idiot, he's the idiot, "You didn't tell me, Wrath is an invalid," she yelled, at the screen, slamming her fists down on the table. What an idiot! How could he do that! Edward had overestimated the idiots abilities.

"He didn't even mention why we wanted to talk with her," That's Marco, he's sounding a bit neutral, "or the fact, that we aren't trying to kill her,"

Edward scratched the back of his head, "I said that Wrath can be hard to handle, he's a Homunculus, How was I suppose to know he's going to flirt with Envy," The fact are, it's obvious Edward isn't sure what the Homunculus is. The last time they had parted, she, it had torn it's own red stone out of her chest. Ripped it out with her teeth.

What a coward! Who would do something like that? It made no sense to her, rolling her eyes, she would have to beat the brat, in their next encounter.

It would be far more fruitful if the Homunculus would be on her side, or the Military side, rather then their enemy. Still if it had been up to her, she would have probably killed the Homunculus with out hesitation. She had crossed swords with a Homunculus before, and she had to tag team with her brother in order to take it down.

"So it is Envy," That's Mustang, Edward glances at him, she can see it to, they all do, still see the stone cold anger in his eyes.

"Perhaps we should try a different approach," she spoke thoughtfully, "She seems to admire strength, and power," in a very neutral voice, trying almost too hard to keep her temper in check.

"_Oh one minuet your trying to get in my pants, and the next your attacking me, not very polite," they heard a grunt, the sound of a struggle,"Listen kid, I'm not interested, get the picture," the sound of a fist in the face._

"He was suppose to negotiate with the Homunculus, not try to molest her on the street," She yelled rounding on Edward, she pushed the door open, marching down the steps. With the Armstrong family pride on her hip, the sword, of power.

She had made it deep within the belly of Central, Wrath long behind her, she's pretty sure none of them have been able to keep up with her. Stopping at a park, she found herself at the corner of a street, her stomach growled in complaint. Food, nourishment, she had stolen a man's credit card, just yesterday. Hiding in a chuckle, she transformed.

Shifting into the elderly man, she had a short mop of grey hair, and wore a tan brown shirt, with matching pants, and shoes. Walked up to a food cart, impatiently she glared at the line, huffing a bit. Theirs a woman, she's wearing a ridiculous pink hat, she has wide spectacles, but she looks a bit familiar.

"Oh hello dear," she spoke giggling a bit, she waved at her, smiling her red lips at her. "How are you doing? Have you decided what your going to order?"

Envy blinked looking at her for a few moments, a bit surprised, "Not yet," Envy spoke in rather foul mood, she wouldn't be able to go back to that bar for a while now. "I'm thinking a hamburger what are you ordering," she sighed a bit, her mood weaning a bit.

She had almost forgotten to alter her voice, but it hiccoughed a bit, "Hmm, the mozzarella burgers a good one," The woman laughed at her, she had done this many times, speaking to a random human, she had made it a goal, to speak to at least one person every other day.

"Hmm, I guess I'll try that one," She noticed the sign above it, it red Hamburger King, spewed on the side of the truck.

"Theirs a nice spot to sit down over their, want some company?" the woman asked chuckling a bit, Envy blinked, as long as the old woman didn't make a move on her, she wouldn't mind. Thought even if she did, she could just beat her up. Well maybe in this case, perhaps not, and she doubted the old woman would try to frisk her, or him.

"That would be a nice, it's been a while since I've had good company," She spoke in an up beat tone, it made her giggle, she waved her gloved fingers.

"Oh your too kind, sir," Envy felt her cheeks redden a bit, oh, that. Yup, Envy glanced at the food cart, and laughed, giving her a grin.

"Oh, I'll get the Double Cheese burger, and some french fries," The woman spoke, looking up at the cart, usually the humans she talked to didn't offer their names. A woman she had caught her name on a tag, so it didn't bother her.

"Do you want the drink, it's cheaper with the combo," A man with dark skin muttered, she could hear some movements inside of it. He had orange, to red hair, and smiled at the old woman rather nervously. Her Elder let out an amused laugh, almost too happy.

"Yes, you young strapping young lad," he gave her a flat boring look, but nodded, "I'd like a Pepsi," The man filled out her order, she handed over a wad of cash, and he handed her the change. She hardly noticed the other customers leaving. Once her order is filled, Envy walks up to it. Truth is she hated having to disguise herself, but well it's not as if she can get a job.

Not that she wanted one, stopping, "I'd get a Mozzarella burger, and some french fries, I'll guess I'll get a Pepsi to," The man looked her over, looking a bit nervous, "And, some chips too," she looked at the ketchup, to the dill pickle.

"I always wanted to try some, which do you think?" she had been meaning to try some for a while.

"You've never had chips before?" The woman sounded surprised, "Hmm, I'd go with Lays then, it dose not have much flavor," Envy blinked, and looked at the man, he placed it on her tray, a moment later she took out the credit card and slid it through the machine.

It went through, she relaxed as a recite is printed out, "Have fun on your date," Envy blinked, realizing the man had spoke, still in the same off tone. He had put her burger on the plate, and french flies, she waited for the pop.

"It's not a date," Envy said stiffly, "I just met her," that and she's a female, but he dose not know that, all the same she lets out a nervous laugh.

The old woman cleared her throat, "Not that your not, a fine specimen of a human, I mean err," Envy stopped, scratching the back of her head. Whoops, "Um," she pondered in the mans voice, picking up her tray impatiently.

A bag of Lays chips, their yellow, with red on it, she looks at it, what's so great about these things anyways?

"What about your pop?" The man called, and Envy frowned, and turned her tray, a moment later it's deposited on it. The grass is softer here, Envy followed the older woman, smiling a bit, the wind feels nice on her skin.

"It's nice out," The woman spoke, she sat on one of the park benches, it has a table in front of it. Envy slips onto the other side before placing the tray on it.

"Yeah, it's really nice out," Envy smiled at her, giving her a wide grin, "Better then rain I suppose," she looked down at her plate before ripping open the bag. "You want some?" she offered her some of the chips, the old woman nodded, and she handed her some onto her plate.

Envy helped herself to one curious, it's hard and salty, pondering for a moment, "Where do you come from?" wondered the old woman, "If they don't have chips, there it must be pretty far away," Envy looked at the burger for a moment.

_Whoops,_ she probably shouldn't have said that, she should be more careful after all, wait, shes just an old lady. _She's not even a cop! _Pondering, she's suddenly finds herself lost in thought, she can see a robin hoping, ripping a worm out of the ground. Envy flinched, cringing a bit, poor worm, but then again poor cow.

The old woman, had started to slurp from the pop, Envy pondered, she really hadn't decided on a back story yet, "Er, very far away," Envy didn't answer the question, "So, whats the best sights to see in central?" Promptly changing the subject.

Cheese has melted off, she plucked it off, and bite tearing into the meat, it tastes sweet, ketchup the humans best invention. Mustard, and theirs these pickles, she dose not like the state of them too much, but she swallows the meat after chewing.

"Hmm, well I'd say theirs a lot of nice trains in central," Trains? Those huge wonky looking things? She had never been on one before.

"I've never been on a train before," She admitted, helping herself to another bite of the burger nosily, she sipped at the pop. "Their probably too noisy," The old woman smiled, resting her fingers under her chin. Envy let out a nervous laugh leaning back a bit, dammit, she shouldn't have said that either.

"Really? Did you just move to Amestris? No actually I took a nap the last time I've been in one," Chatted the old woman, "You'd probably get bored," Bored? She shrugged her man shoulders, before taking another bite out of the burger. Chomping on it, she eyed her french fries, before dipping one into some ketchup.

The old woman had turned her attention back to her food, "I like a man, who has a good appetite," Envy face reddened a bit.

"I'm married," she lied, instantly, feeling a ring zap around her middle finger. Dammit! The woman didn't notice, and she turned sipping at some of the pop.

"Oh that's too bad, all the cute ones are taken," Pouted the woman, and Envy reared back a bit, before helping herself back to some french fries.

"Thanks, I think," Envy mumbled, wondering what normal people do in this situation. The old woman didn't seem to be put off by it. But the two of them chomped on some food, munching, scratching at the back of her neck, she rested her body on the back of the chair. Dangling, so that she's squatting a bit, her arms dangling at her side.

Well in this case, the old mans arms, thought she'd like to think of herself as female, hunkering she stares across at the woman. She has quite a brow, and her chin is slight pointed, looking her over a bit, she frowns for a moment. Envy did remember seeing this woman before, the woman stopped eating her french fries.

Grumman she had seen his face on advertisement, he's currently the Fuhrer of Amestris, and yet the two of them have a lot of similarities in the face. Jaw, it has to be him, but why on earth would he dress up like a woman? 

Not that, she can say anything about it. But for her it's different, Grumman is the king of Amestris, not some lackey. Why on earth would he do the undercover work?

"It'll be nice, having a time of peace," That's Grumman he's not even bothering to conceal his voice anymore. It's a bit creepy, now she knows how other people feel, suddenly she began clapping, "Well played, managed to trick me, you should get an award," still clapping, she's squatting, lifting her arms, red sparks dance around her body.

Green hair and all, she can see him looking at her now, his glasses shined, his eyes were the same, and he's still looking at her,"I didn't know you were gay," she sat up a bit, watching him crudely, a sour pout on her face. "Never going to live this one down am I?" she faked, giving him a sigh, leaning dramatically, giving him a chuckle.

Still nothing, he said nothing and she blinked, frowning a bit, turning her head to one side, "Probably put drugs in the hamburger didn't they?" she pondered looking at her nails, she cleaned them a bit, wondering why he's so quite. Half sitting on the table now, people had started to stare a bit, Grumman is still looking at her.

Still not saying anything, she's a bit curious now, "Hey are you deaf or something? Blind in both eyes?" Envy scolded, folding her arms over her chest. She looked at him, and he gave her a wicked grin, laughing loudly.

Envy jumped back leaping off the table, suddenly, Grumman still made no motion to move, he just helped himself to some more pop. Looking at him oddly, she put both hands on her hips, and turned her head to one side, "Your not going to chase me?"

"What? An old lady like me? Chase you around town? I have better things to do," she sniffed, helping to some of the chips she had deposited on the table.

Envy blinked, and watched him, glancing at the trees, searching for some guards. When she spotted none, she watched him eat some more chips. Frowning, she hesitated before taking a timid step, before looking at him, rather closely.

"About that, I have a question," Grumman looked up at her sharply, she could see the cold stare of a man, who had a very determined look on his face.

"What is it? Dearie?" He's dropped the act now, pondering for a few seconds she didn't sit down. Looking, for anymore of his guards, she lowered her head, thinking, he's looking back at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Why? Would you come yourself? Why not send someone else?" Wondered Envy, Grumman didn't appear surprised by the question. The wind blew around them, Father had never done any spy missions himself. He had scarcely left the underground tunnels, that had once been her home, Father had no other alias but Father.

"I wanted to see for myself," That's all? Envy frowned in disbelief, "I wanted to know, if humans and Homunculus could live in peace, so far both Pride and Wrath are doing rather fine," Wait? Both of them? Envy looked a bit surprised, feeling the wind rustling her hair.

"Ha! Peace? You humans want peace?" snarled Envy voice burning with anger, "Don't make me laugh! We all know that's not true," she spoke, softly her voice clipped, still she made no move to approach him, he could have the entire park flooded in less then half a minuet.

Still her voice did not hold any humour in it, she's looking at him, thoughtfully. She knew Edward wanted peace, but it sounded like a dream. She had caught glimpses of Ishbal here and there, but, still she doubted peace, true peace is really possible. Humans are always at war with one another, what are the Homunculus but a sharpen blade, for someone to use.

She let out a snort, the reason why she had been born, to kill, slay humans, "You humans created me, to fight! To kill each other, that's why the military made me this way," rolling her shoulders, looking at him with cool eyes.

Grumman gave nothing away, "Believe what you want," he spoke nosily draining some pop out of his cup, it sounds as if he's hit the bottom. "I know what you did in Ishbal, your not exactly innocent either, it is true that we've made mistakes in the past," Mistakes? Ishbal wasn't a mistake, she didn't move.

Still it's strange hearing a male voice come out of her potty mouth, still the both of them are looking at one another. Like a pair of wolves circling each other, waiting for the right moment to lash out, "I've decided that learning from the past, is better, I have no intention of making the same mistakes."

No intention of making the same mistakes? Truth is, she had been enjoying her time off, it had been a long time since she had known peace. Mistakes? A mistake is peeing the bed, a mistake is calling a fat lady pregnant, accidentally walking into someone. _Those are mistakes! _

Envy found herself going silent, watching him for a time, perhaps she had underestimated Grumman, did he honestly believe what he's saying? Going silent, she really had nothing to say on the matter, _So the little bugger made it out alive,_ she thought turning away from him. Looking down the beaten road, she watched him.

Folding her arms behind her head, she walked stiffly not believing, what she's seeing, she makes it to the end of the road. Watching him, all the while, he makes no move to do anything, "It's your move, Homunculus,"


End file.
